The End of the Beginning
by bultog
Summary: Minato wanted out. He wanted out of the seal. To go back to the beginning of it all. His wish, however, would be granted. But he would not be ignorant, nor powerless. After all, the fool with the universe is powerful indeed.
1. The end

Minato looked out from his stone prison. He watched from the recesses of his mind as one of the darkest beings in existence loomed its ugly head once more. It lifted a great fist, in preparation to slam down on him once again.

Minato had long gotten used to the pain it sent through him. Each hit slammed against his soul, as well as his body. The very concept that would drive any man to madness, he took as though it was a bite from a mosquito.

How long had it been since he took the charge of being the only thing stopping the end of humanity? How long ago had it been since he last drew breath, living as a regular person?

How long ago had he died?

Minato didn't know. It could have been years, and it would matter not. Time was an illusion in the realm of gods and demons. Primordial beings needed no concept of time. Especially those who craved nothing but the end of all things, so that they may bask in endless darkness of their own design, wrought from the helplessness and despair of mortals.

Such as the one who slammed his fists against Minato.

The creäture had no true name. But, it was known as Erebus. It was but one of the facets of the dark side that all humans have. Erebus in particular represented the lost joy and single-minded monotony that life had become. Erebus, sealed inside the abyss of time as he was, could not wreck the havoc and bring about the end as it wished it could, or would have if it could even think.

No. Erebus would never escape the prison that they shared. He would be there, until humanity as a whole drew their last breath, all hope of ever coming back long gone as the light faded from the last living being's eyes. Only then would Erebus be free.

But it mattered not. Erebus was, while imprisoned, still a force that had allies. Erebus, while not being able to use the power it had to end humanity, had another do it.

Nyx.

Erebus used Nyx to end humanity.

Or it would have, if not for Minato.

And his friends.

Yes, on that fateful day when Minato gave himself to save humanity, Minato had taken himself from his friends. He had taken himself, leaving a spot empty in them. They were all parts of each other near the end. They fought against the fate that was dictated to them by ancient prophecies and the nihilistic wishes of the human race that lurked in the subconscious of every being.

They fought against the gods themselves, and emerged victorious.

But not without loss on their own front.

Shinjiro, who lost his life defending one of their own from a man who had given up on life.

Mitsuru, while not being dead, had lost her father, crippling her psyche in ways that no one should ever be crippled. She kept a mask of strength though, despite the pain she dealt with everyday after.

Chidori, a member of those that opposed them in their effort to save the human race. She gave her life, protecting the man she loved, knowing she would die from the effort. Though she was later revived, it was with a long part of her life missing, though she remembered that she did care for someone, even if only by the fact that she only remembered someone at all.

And, most recently, himself. Minato Arisato. The man who had given his life, to save humanity from ultimate annihilation at the hands of a being that had no means of truly knowing what it was like to live as a human does.

He had given his life to become the seal between Erebus and Nyx.

Nyx herself, being the maternal figure of death and night, was a neutral party, granting humanities wish for destruction as a whole, as told by Erebus.

Erebus, being the culmination of the lost joy and the subconscious wish for the end of it all, would tell Nyx she was wanted, craved even. Then Nyx, as the moon, would grant the desire, letting death run rampant upon the world. It would reap one life after the other, until there was only endless night.

But Minato and his friends had stopped it.

On January 31st, 2010. They had made it to the top of Tartarus, the tower of demise. Nyx would descend from the skies there.

Tartarus was an interesting experience for them all. It tested their will to find the truth, and the will to fight against fate. The journey up the tower over the course of nearly a year had made them experience things that made the mundane a joy to behold.

The shadows, the forces that Nyx had command over, attacked the living and stole everything, leaving only the knowledge of the end in their minds. This gave rise to the rumor of 'Apathy syndrome.' A state of mind, almost like a coma, where they would only mumble that 'it' was coming. They could not eat, nor drink, nor anything that a regular human could enjoy and take for granted. They sat where they had been taken, only moving if some one made them.

Twelve shadows were classified as the leaders of these forces, but only in strength. In truth, these twelve shadows were only fragments of the epitome of shadows.

Death.

Once, Death had been asleep, waiting for Nyx to call upon him. He slumbered, waiting for his time.

But, not even the gods had expected mortals to awaken him themselves.

In the year 1999, a large team of scientists had found out about the presence of shadows. They had started to collect them, running test on them in an effort to harness their power.

But, due to the madness of their employer after many years of working with the shadows, they began to collect them in large quantities. The shadows fused together, into the being that slumbered.

Death.

But, thanks to the bravery of one man who could not wish death upon the entirety of humanity, he had sabotaged their work, splitting the shadow into thirteen pieces.

Each piece represented one of the arcana used in tarot readings, all reversed and immersed in shadow.

The Magician, who was wild and uncontrollable in the madness.

The Priestess, who knew not what to do with the knowledge she had, nor wanting to do anything with it.

The Empress, who was selfish and hedonistic, seeking to use others for her own gain.

The Emperor, who knew not how lead or command effectively. He only sought power, not knowing how to use it to better the lives of those around it nor caring. It sought power for power's sake.

The Hierophant, who sought to use a false connection with the divine to control the people around it, instead of offering the comfort that was needed and guiding the people towards the true path that was life.

The lover, who only sought to make the lives of those around it miserable by acting as a matchmaker, only taking into account the gender of two parties, regardless of personality. It sought to make others hate in this regard. It craved the chaos that would ensue.

The Chariot, who sought only conquest for the sake of conquest, trampling all it its path to do so.

The Justice, who drove the chariot, sought only to rule, believing that only it knew what was just and unjust.

The Hermit, who only sought the absence of everything, secluding itself away from all others to wallow in self pleasure and contempt.

The Strength, who sought to protect the strong, unwilling to defend the weak, It used its power to bend the fortune of others to its favor.

The Fortune, who wasted all opportunities that it had been given to seek an end that was ill-advised.

The hanged man, who flew away from the problems it needed to face, ignoring the cries of those around it.

And, the last fragment, was Death itself, though nearly powerless compared to his true power. That did not mean that he was weak though.

No, he was still stronger than all the other shadows combined. But he could not fulfill his purpose, to signal Erebus that Nyx was wanted.

All the shadows scattered, not understanding the fact that they were separate now. Death was the only one to hold some state of mind.

The scientists, fearing such a thing occurring, had created machines to combat shadows. The humanoid weapons, these ASW's, were created in the event that the shadows ever broke free. The last one made, and the most powerful, known as Aigis, chased after death as it searched for the missing pieces.

However, Aigis underestimated how powerful death truly was. So, no other way to defeat the shadow, she sealed it inside a child.

Inside Minato.

Over time, death lost the memories of who it was and for what purpose it existed. It took on the form of a small child, who called himself Pharos. Pharos lived inside Minato for ten years. The battle between Aigis and Death had killed his parents. So, with no one else in the world, Minato had been sent to live in orphanage after orphanage, never staying for more than a year in each one.

Some how, by a quirk of fate however, he had returned to the place it all began.

Tatsumi Port Island.

It was here, that he would first encounter Pharos. It was here, that he would make friends that would last forever. It was here, that he would learn about the only thing that could truly fight against shadows.

Persona.

The manifestations of one psyche, given a physical form to combat the monstrosities. It was the mask that one had shattered, giving up ignorance for truth. In doing so, one had to give up innocence for knowledge.

These persona, these facets of the soul, were not merely tools however. Each persona was a living thing, only aiding those they found worthy to use their power. They had feelings, hope and dreams, histories and futures. Despite being called evil or good by humanity, they respected power, will, knowledge and drive.

Minato, however, was a special case. He was, by birth, the fool arcana. His was the number zero, holding infinite possibility within himself. This meant that he was able to wield multiple persona. The wild card was his to command as he saw fit.

Using his power, he helped end the presence of shadows. He, who had been bound to death, had returned death to full power by defeating the twelve shadow fragments. But, in doing so, he unbound death from himself, only a thread connecting them now.

And so, because he was bound to death even then, death had given him a choice. To kill death in his human form, a man named Ryoji, and forget about the struggles that he had gone through, forgetting all the friends he had made and the bonds they shared. Or, to let death be, until the promised day, living with the fear that it was all going to end soon, knowing that it was impossible to stop.

But stop it they did.

They had fought against him, as the avatar of Nyx, at the top of Tartarus. They fought him, emerging victorious. But, that was not enough.

Minato had to ascend to Nyx, who sought to end his existence, believing that was what he wished for.

But Minato fought against her. He fought against her for the sake of his friends. He would not let them perish without living their lives.

And so, he sacrificed his very soul to become the great seal. He drove Nyx back, sealing the connection between her and Erebus forever.

However, in doing so, all the memories that they had made together as a team were locked away. The promise they made forgotten.

To meet on the roof of the school on graduation day.

Aigis, who had joined them at some point through the fight, remembered though. She sat with him during his final moments. She caressed his head as death came for him. The last thing he saw as he died, was his friends bursting through the door to the roof, and Aigis, a robot who wanted to be human, crying over him.

He had seen them once more, but this time as the great seal. He saw them fight off Erebus for his sake, not wanting him to be in pain any more.

But they knew it was hopeless.

They knew what Erebus was, after defeating it and visiting the velvet room.

He remembered the Velvet room, with Igor and Elizabeth. He also saw how Elizabeth had made her way to the abyss of time, fighting Erebus constantly for his sake, trying to set him free. Truth be told, he was fond of her. While she was naïve of the human world, she was a welcome change to the air of seriousness that permeated the velvet room.

But now, Minato would never feel the touch of a human again. Now he would only know loneliness, despair at its finest. But, that was tempered with the thought of his friends safe, happy with their lives.

Mitsuru Kirijo, the new head of the Kirijo family. Her father had been killed by one that they trusted. She had a lot on her shoulders when Minato had left.

Junpei Iori. He wondered how he was doing now. Junpei had no long-term goals as far as Minato knew. Was he happy with life now though? Had he reconnected with the revived Chidori?

Akihiko Sanada. The man who had lost the only people he had cared about as a child. His sister Miki, had burned to death in the Orphanage that they stayed at with one other person who would be an important asset to the team. He was in training to be a cop last time he heard.

Yukari Takeba. She too, had no goals as far as he knew. Was she happy? Or did she still mourn his loss?

Fuuka Yamagishi. Without her, they had stood no chance. Her power had proved invaluable in their fight. He knew she had been having family problems. Were they on the mend now? Was she confident in who she was and what she could do?

Koromaru. The loyal dog that wielded persona had helped them through numerous tough spots. Was he being taken care of?

Ken Amada. The small boy had lost his mother to another Persona-user. He dealt with the grief for two years, contemplating suicide on multiple occasions. Was he free from the hate he steeped himself in now?

Aigis. Had she realized her dream? To become human, if not in body then in mind and spirit? He hoped so. Aigis deserved it.

He wondered, as Erebus continued to strike at him, if they were happy with their lives now. Knowing that the end was only held at bay by one of their own.

He wished them only happiness in their lives. After all they had done, they deserved it.

But, he couldn't help but wonder.

What would his life have been like? What would he have done with it?

Idly, he wished that he could go back to the beginning of the fight. The first day he arrived at the dorm, ignorant of the fate before him.

But, with that thought in his mind, he flung it away. He didn't worry about the what ifs and wishing. It did no good. He kept them alive, and that was good enough for him.

He thought on all of his friends. They unknowingly had helped him save humanity, just by being special in their own ways.

Kenji, the ramen loving teacher chaser. He wondered if Kenji had found a young teacher to bag, or if he had given up on it and gone after a nice girl.

Hidetoshi, the disciplinary committee's head at Gekkoukan. Had he begun making a difference in the community as he hoped to do, turning it to the better?

Bunkichi and Mitsuko, the owners of the used book store. Had they passed on peacefully? Or, were they living the last of their lives to the fullest that they could in order to tell their son, cut down in his prime, about life that were taken from him?

Kazushi, the track star of Gekkoukan high. After getting the okay from the doctors about his knee, which had been in jeopardy since day one of the school year, with a clean bill of health and a relief of the fear of losing the use of his leg.

Chihiro, the girl who he helped overcome her shyness. He wondered if she became student council president, like she said she would. He would have liked to see that. She was fierce in protecting what was right and wrong, and defending those she cared about.

Yuko, the team manager for the track team. With her motherly instincts and her care for the future generation, did she already start on fulfilling her dream?

Ms. Toriyumi, otherwise known as Maya. He knew she would be devastated by his passing. While she may have been his teacher, she cared about him in a more romantic way then was considered moral for a teacher.

Keisuke, the doctor to be. Minato wondered if he passed his entrance exams this time. He truly wanted to help people, and his knowledge of the medical field was already wide.

Maiko, the girl who he had helped deal with the divorce of her parents. He wondered if she even remembered him. She had made him promise to marry her when she was old enough. It was...strange, to say the least.

Bebe, the foreign exchange student from France. Minato wondered if Bebe had heard of his death. Bebe loved Japan so much, but he could not stay. He could not take funds from either his family or the kind people who had helped him study abroad. He also wondered if Bebe's career in fashion had taken off.

Tanaka, the shady business man. Minato knew that Tanaka had changed from when he first met him. But, how far had he changed his ways?

Mutatsu, the old monk who missed the family he pushed away. He had found them, years later, after he met Minato.

Mamuro, one of Japan's greatest and youngest athlete's. After taking the job in a car factory, which he had done to help his family, he had continued on his dream of becoming a star athlete to pay all the sponsors back for helping him.

Nozomi, the self-proclaimed Gourmet King. After Minato had helped him from the pits of self-hatred and from the path to ruin, he had set out to truly become the Gourmet King, going around the world to critique the foods of the worlds best chefs.

Akinari, the man who had his life taken too soon be disease. Minato had met with his ghost, before the end of the battle. In the end, he had accepted what fate had given him. He awaited his mother on the other side, wondering what she could tell him about life.

Minato wondered about them all. He wondered if they were living their lives to the fullest. He wondered if they were still alive, not knowing how long it had been since his friends had come and tried to save him.

If it hadn't been for them, Minato could not have succeed in his duty.

Without them, he would never have achieved the universe arcana.

The universe was the most powerful arcana, far more powerful than even the world. The universe allowed the wielder to form miracles, bending the universe just enough to their will that it allows even the impossible to happen to an extent that even gods fear.

So, Minato pondered on this for a long time. Those thoughts kept him, and the seal, strong. The will to live made Erebus weaker, even if by the smallest amount. The only way for humanity to ever be free from Erebus was to accept life as it was and enjoy every single bit of it.

And so, Minato kept thinking. Those thoughts made it all bearable in the end.

Sometimes though, Minato would let his conscious rest, almost sleeping.

And it was in these, that his wish would be granted.

His wish to be free. To go back to the beginning of it all.

But, he would not be ignorant. He would not be powerless.

No. He would have the knowledge that he did now. He would wield all the power at his command that he had gained, from the arcana to the bond with death, and even more.

He would change things.

For better or worse was yet to be seen.

End of Chapter One

AN: I am not sure if I want this to be a full story or not. Mostly I need time to get idea's and write them down in a decent way. So, until further notice, this is a one shot. I will make up a challange on my profile though.


	2. The renewal

Minato 'awoke' in his mind. It was... different. Different from dreams and memories. Different from watching from the eyes of the past.

The first thing he noticed was the blue.

It reminded him of the velvet room. Though the elevator door was smashed, as if forcibly closed. The lounge-like couch that Igor had once occupied was worn, with the long-nosed demonic man nowhere to be seen. The table looked as though it had been thrown against the wall in a fit of rage, splinters flying everywhere.

Minato looked around the derelict room, slightly saddened by it. Confusion was mixed in as well. What had happened?

Looking around, it looked as if a great beast had run amok in the room between dreams and reality. The left wall, from where he stood, looked like it had something slamming against it repeatedly. There were cracks in it, running up and down the entire wall.

The right wall was in no better shape. Although, it looked like whatever had done this had swiped at it with very sharp claws. The strange fabric-like material was torn jaggedly, yet precisely.

Minato looked around the room, forlorn at its state. What happened? Was he somehow responsible for this?

"Fear not, Minato. You are not at fault."

Minato quickly looked back at the spot Igor had sat, the voice emanating from there. Only to come face to face with...

Himself?

Minato stood, wide-eyed at the almost exact copy of himself. There was one glaring difference however.

The pure white butterfly mask.

The two stared at each other for a while. How long it was, Minato could not say.

Seeing as this was getting neither of them nowhere, Minato spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. No use beating around the bush here.

The figure cracked a small smile at this, as if knowing what he would say.

"I am Philemon." The Minato look-alike said.

Minato stared at him, wondering why that name would make any sense to him.

The other Minato spoke again, in a tone that conveyed understanding. "It is not surprising that you don't know of me. It has been quite some time since I have shown myself to anyone. It is by the laws of creation that forbid me from doing so in most cases." He said, standing up to stay on eye level with Minato.

Minato looked at this man, this 'Philemon' with confusion and a guarded state of mind. He didn't know who or what he was, but it sounded like he was on the level of both Erebus and Nyx themselves.

Philemon put up his hands, Minato's hands, in a placating manner.

"Calm yourself. I mean no harm to you. While I am indeed a being like either Nyx or Erebus, as you think, my station is opposite theirs." He said, making Minato focus intently on him. "While they crave destruction, in Erebus's case, or an endless night, for Nyx, I merely wish to see where humanity may go in its pursuit of the truth."

Minato let down his guard, but only by a little. He was still wary of this being, and possibly would be until he had concrete proof of what he said.

Philemon smiled again. "Come now. If I wanted to hurt you in any way, why haven't I?" He asked, knowing that it would not settle Minato's fear. It was merely a question to see how he would react.

Minato just narrowed his eyes at his doppelgänger. He was not making it easy to trust him or question his presence.

Philemon sighed slightly, expecting this. "Minato, I only wish to speak. Could you grant a deity that?"

Minato felt his eyes widen at this. A deity! Hadn't he met enough of them?

Philemon sat in Igor's spot, heedless of the tattered couch's wear. He laid back slightly, placing his hands on his knee's, clasped together. He looked expectingly at Minato, but not in a demanding way.

Minato sighed to himself. What was the harm really? Unless the god sought to unravel the seal to allow Erebus to force Nyx to bring about the fall. He sat down, idly noting that the chair he normally sat in was untouched by whatever had happened to the rest of the room.

Philemon smiled again, seemingly pleased with his decision. "Now, before we begin our own talk, I must ask. How was Igor the last you spoke with him?"

Minato was slightly thrown off, before he spoke. "I think he was alright. I don't know how long it has been since I completed my contract with him though." He said truthfully. He really didn't know how Igor was most of the time. He seemed pleased by most turns of events, through Minato's experience. It was if life with everything that came with it pleased the long-nosed man.

Philemon nodded. "That is good. I was worried how my absence would affect the velvet room." He said, tone conveying joy slightly at that. "However, I must say that you were an exceptional guest of the velvet room. I am sure that Igor has mentioned this though."

Minato nodded. "I believe he has said something along those lines. I think it was when I first entered the velvet room, and when he helped me with the creation of the universe arcana near the end of the fight." Minato spoke, tone clearly on guard still.

Philemon nodded, though this time he kept his eye on Minato. "Yes, it would be like Igor to say such things. However, you have mentioned the reason I have called you here."

Minato looked at him, confusion on his features once more. "You called me here? I figured that only Igor could do that."

Philemon shook his head. "No. Seeing as how I am the patron of the velvet room, I believe that I hold the same powers as well." He said, Minato dumbly nodding his head. "But, I digress. We must begin our discussion."

Philemon sat up straight, Minato doing the same. Both were in business mode, like Minato was when he ever visited the room.

"Now, I am sure you are aware of the state of the velvet room." Philemon said, gesturing around the room, making Minato nod. "Well, since I have come back, My old enemy has returned as well. Nyarlathotep, the seeker of madness and destruction."

Minato watched Philemon seriously as he spoke. He had already dealt with primordial beings that sought humanities end, so it was no surprise that another one existed.

"It seems that, since his last defeat, he has gained enough power through the toil of humanity to come back from the farthest reaches of existence once more. He seeks to end reality as you know it, leaving everything in a state of atrophy. Never changing from a dark abyss. In fact, he almost succeeded once."

Philemon paused, looking past Minato. He still remembered the battle in what was now dubbed the 'other side' of reality by himself. It was only thanks to the selfless act of Tatsuya Suou, agreeing to forget what had happened and going back to his own side after fighting Nyarlathotep once more. But, it would not have happened if he agreed to forget what had happened in the first place.

Philemon could not fault him though. To forget your friends was a hard choice, even with the balance hanging on the edge of existence. It was only human after all.

Breaking himself from those thoughts, Philemon looked back at Minato. "Ah, forgive me. Just remembering the last guests of the velvet room. They fought valiantly against Nyarlathotep, but almost lost the fight. The entire universe was destroyed, except for one small town. They gave up their memories of the entire time they fought, except for one. But, he eventually saw the right thing to do and did so. In doing so, he sent Nyarlathotep into the darkest reaches of the universe."

Minato thought of the name he had used when he had met Ms. Toriyumi online. Tatsuya. Was it a quirk of fate once more? He neither knew nor cared to know.

"But, it seems that he would not be gone for long, as I had to disappear with him. Since we opposed each other in both philosophy and in nature, I had to leave to keep the balance. But, I never stopped watching. I watched how you and your friends fought against an unknown fate, knowing what it was the right thing to do. The struggles you all endured in order to better your understanding of each other and yourselves. I watched as all that happened, seeing each of you steel yourselves for the final battle, knowing that you might not have lived. And that, Minato, is what I stand for. The will to never give up, despite how easy it would be. I stand for all the good mankind can do." Philemon said, before he sighed. "And yet, that is the opposite of Nyarlathotep in every way. He stands for the collective evil of all man. All the negative feelings that even you yourself do not know you think. He feeds off of them, growing stronger. Every negative action, thought, feeling or outlook makes him stronger. But, that makes him more human than most would think."

Minato looked at Philemon. Really? A demon bent on eradicating reality as any know it was more human than a god of good? Weren't they the extremes of both sides? How could they possibly be human in any regards?

"But, with his standing of power and what he represents, he is able to do things I cannot. Interfere in the mortal world. He hides among humans, acting like them, making them trust him. Then, he delights in how he can easily twist a person to his whims by taking their thoughts and feelings and corrupting them down to the very last shred of their souls." Philemon explained, with a shake of his head. He really did not like how his opposite acted. "But, I was not able to interfere in any way, besides through the velvet room and my attendants."

Philemon's smile turned into a grin however. "That is, until now."

Minato looked at Philemon with a critical eye. He knew that it would involve him in some way, otherwise why come to him? But, the problem was figuring out how.

Philemon chuckled, knowing Minato's thoughts. "You see Minato, the arcana you created is something that even we gods fear. To wield the power of the universe is to be able to challenge us at our most powerful. To create Miracles the world has never seen before. Why, you yourself became one when you gave yourself to be the great seal. That was courage and resolve of the highest caliber, which I truly respect." Philemon said, tilting his head in a bow to Minato for only a second.

"You still haven't told me why you are telling me this." Minato said.

Philemon looked at him. "Of course. Time is of the essence right now." Philemon sat up even straighter then before. "Minato Arisato, I have heard your wish. The wish to go back to the beginning of it all. The night you arrived at the dorm. And I can grant it, for a price."

Minato looked at him, Surprise on his face. Could this being do it? Could he really send him back?

Philemon, let out a small laugh. "I see you were not expecting that were you? But, you must hear the price before you make a decision." He said, business-like tone in his voice. "As you can see, the room around us is in a state of disrepair. That is because you are at war with yourself. The wish to go back, but the selfless thoughts to protect your friends, and by proxy all of mankind, stomps out those thoughts as the form. Am I correct?"

Minato thought about it for only a moment, before he nodded. No use lying to anyone.

Philemon nodded. "Good. You are being honest with me. I thank you for that. Now, I wish to tell you that I can turn back the clock to that fateful day you arrived back in the place you lost your parents. But, you must do something for me in return. A way to keep the scales balanced if you will."

Philemon paused to see if Minato wanted to ask anything, as most people would. Seeing that he was only watching intently, Philemon continued.

"I ask that you become my champion in the mortal realm. Nyarlathotep has had many of them, but he used them as pawns. Casting them aside when it suited him best. Normally I would not be able to do this. But, due to the interference of other beings as myself and Nyarlathotep, and their constant actions against man, I feel that it would be wise to do this. Otherwise, humanity will stand no chance in the coming storm. Nyarlathotep, Erebus and Nyx are only different parts of humanity that are negative. I am only one part of what is good. But, with the way the bad is directly influencing events in their favor, it is time to level the field as it were. And you Minato, are the part of it that makes it all possible."

Philemon stopped speaking, bringing up the images of Minato's closest Persona. The three images floated above them, watching them. Orpheus stood above Minato, lyre at the ready to bash any foes of his caller. Thanatos stood in between the two, hovering over the spot the table should have been. Messiah hovered over Philemon, eyes staring right into Minato's own.

"Let us take a look into you true selves. Orpheus was the start of your journey. He showed you the way into Tartarus, allowing you to begin to understand yourself."

Orpheus let his fingers drift over the lyre, playing a soft melody on it. With that, the form of Orpheus faded.

"But, as you climbed up the tower, and vanquished the shadowed arcana you grew closer to everyone around you. You called from the sea of your soul many powerful beings to aid you in your quest."

Images flashed through Minato's mind. Apsaras and Pixie, the two persona that he first encountered besides Orpheus. One by one, images of all the Persona he fused and found flashed through his mind. Though they were their own beings, they were also parts of every one to some degree.

Even the more demonic ones such as Lucifer or Beelzebub.

Philemon continued speaking. "And, as you know, Death was bound to you since the beginning. But, you grew close to him as well, though you did not know it. While he might not have been a 'true' part of you, he was always there. He comes for all at some point after all. But you had a close bond with him that most people would fear with their very being. And in the end, you accepted him as he was, not for what he represented."

Thanatos looked right into Minato's eyes, as if judging his soul. Deciding on where he should go in the afterlife, if there was indeed one. The persona drew not his sword, but a dagger. A small dagger, with which to silently take the souls of those who die peacefully. It had a slight sheen to it, smeared as it was with what Minato could only assume to be a poison of some kind. With that, Thanatos faded away, pointing the dagger at Minato, somehow nonthreatening in the gesture.

Philemon stopped talking, looking up at the last persona. Messiah. "And We now get to your final true self. Messiah. Quite fitting for what you have done, wouldn't you say? Saving mankind from itself in such a selfless way. You know that all men are bound to do both good and evil in their lives. You know that they will make mistakes. Yet you do not care about that. You care that each person gets the chance they deserve. You faced the very aspect of universal death to do this, and gave yourself to it so that you could become the seal. One could say that you were 'reborn' as the seal."

Messiah floated away from Philemon, moving to stand next to Minato. The chain that held the coffin lids floated so slightly off the floor, making no noise.

Minato looked over at his persona. Messiah held aspects of both Orpheus and Thanatos. Messiah had Orpheus's face, almost looking like Minato's except that it was pure white. The coffin lid chain was wrapped around his left arm up to his elbow, Messiah having a loose grip on it.

Messiah looked back at Minato, his normally forlorn face a sad smile. The persona knew that he was one of the very few to understand what Minato felt about his fate. The happiness that he had given everyone the chance they deserved, but the loss of his own chance struck hard. The burden it was to bear, as the savior of humanity, was a terrible one.

Messiah nodded at Minato, as if to say that he and Minato were one and the same in all but being. To let the blue-haired man know that Messiah would stand beside him for it all.

Messiah then rose his right hand, holding it out to Minato and spoke, his voice soft and humble.

"We are not just alike, you and I. We are truly one and the same. Our fates, while of our own choosing, were made to benefit mankind in every way. I am the man that faced death to clean the slate against humanities existence, beginning anew. You fought death to give them that chance. We both do not regret what we did, only that we could have had more time to really live with those close to us. With that, knowing that neither of us would change what we had done for anything, know that I will be beside you every step of the way."

Minato looked at Messiah, searching the colorless, almost mechanical eyes. The words he spoke had rang true. Minato wouldn't change it for anything, if that change meant the death of anyone who had not passed on. He would admit that some people who could not see the light, like Takaya or Jin, or wasted their chances, once again the aforementioned people, were better off gone, but he was not the judge for them. He had no right to end their lives, even if he could. Even Chidori, a friend of theirs, and the girl who found it in herself to give her life for Junpei after Takaya shot him. Though later revived, she learned of that spark in life that had once been sapped from her by nihilistic thinking.

Minato took Messiah's hand, a firm grip as they shook hands. With that, Messiah faded away.

Philemon looked at the sight, unsurprised. He did sport a small smile once more though.

Minato turned back to Philemon, prompting him to speak again. "That is why I ask this of you Minato. You are one of the few people to actually have the courage and sense of selflessness that allows them to become the most ideal type of human on the moral compass. You, and others like you, could be my mortal equivalent in a sense. While you still have your fault, like any human, you do not let that keep you down. You do not think you are better than anyone, despite what you can do. You can keep a level head when it is needed, but can also enjoy the things that make life worth living. And that is why I ask you to do this. I will not force you to do this though. It was, has and always be your choice. Sit here as the seal until man goes for either side of this cosmic battle as a whole, or go back to the start, and try and change things for the better. You will not be the last to try and sacrifice themselves for a cause like this, and if you can truly change things then you will be able to help them live for the future."

Philemon spoke calmly, almost warmly. As if either choice Minato made would please him, because he made the choice on his own.

But, Minato already knew the decision he would make.

He would go back. He would help them, to try and allow those that deserved it get that second chance. He would fix the mistakes that had been made, so that he could live his life with those he cared for, and for those that he could help in the future.

Minato nodded at Philemon, who clapped his hands together. "Splendid. I am glad you would accept this Minato. But, know that somethings might change, while others stay the same. Also, since death will go back to an incomplete state, the form it took as Pharos will return. Your friends will not know who you are, so you must be cautious not to reveal too much. But this is not without a few gifts on my part."

Holding out his hand, Philemon let a small, blue key float above his palm. It looked almost like the key Minato had, but it had a small card attached to the bottom that read 'VIP' on it.

Giving the key to Minato, Philemon spoke once more. "This, Minato, will let Igor know that you have met with me. He will give you access to various other rooms that are connected to the velvet room. What they are, you will have to find out on your own. Also,"

Philemon stared right into Minato's eyes. Minato felt something pull in his soul. He felt like he had a connection. With what, he didn't know.

"That will allow you to communicate with the shadowed arcana when you encounter them. Despite how they acted, they did not truly understand what their purpose was. I believe this will be important to changing the future. But, since the shadowed arcana were a part of Death, and Death was the epitome of a shadow, you might gain some kind of communication with the shadows that you would find in the tower. I am unsure though. The future always holds mystery and uncertainty." Philemon said, seemingly pleased by that notion.

Minato nodded. "Will that be all?"

Philemon grinned at him. "No, not entirely. Also know that by becoming my champion you will gain a more powerful connection with the spiritual side of things. You will be both guest of the velvet room, and also a resident of it if all goes well. Also, now you will be able to converse with your persona. Did you ever feel a slight tingle in your head, or hear a slight voice that you could barely hear?" He asked, making Minato think about it.

He did remember when the shadowed lover spoke in his head. It tried to persuade him to give in to a false lust with Yukari when they tried to fight it. It felt strange, having something speak in his mind. But that was not the only time he felt it.

Looking back to Philemon, he nodded. Philemon nodded back. "Yes, that was all the facets of your soul trying to speak to you. Which one is a mystery with each feeling. But it would be wise to heed their words, or lend an ear if you are wary of the darker ones."

Minato nodded again, signaling that he understood. Philemon stood up, a contract forming in hand with a blue pen. "Then sign this. But, know that this is your last chance to back out. If you sign this, there will be no going back." Philemon said with utter seriousness in his voice as he held out the contract.

Minato didn't hesitate, taking the paper and pen from the deity before him, quickly etching his name on it. He still remembered what it read.

'I take this fate of my own free will, and will take responsibility for my actions.'

Giving it back to Philemon, Minato stayed standing. "What now?" He asked.

Philemon smiled, the contract disappearing as it had with Pharos. "Now, we send you back. Normally doing so would make many changes, both small and large, to the new world. But, given that the place you reside is the abyss of time I can negate that. I can send you back to the time when you first stepped off the train on that night, with no repercussions. Pharos will not remember you, so you might have to talk with him when you can during the time you would sign the contract. Just show the key I gave you, and he will understand, even if he doesn't know why."

Philemon held out his hand, making Minato do the same. The two shook hands, solidifying the agreement between them. Minato would be Philemon's agent to counteract the opposing forces who had started to overstep their boundaries. And Philemon would grant Minato his wish for a second chance.

Minato felt the world darken around him, only Philemon staying the same. He watched as Philemon spoke once more, barely able to hear him.

"And so, the beginning has come to an end. I look forward to what will happen this time."

With that, Philemon began to darken as well. It continued until there was not one speck of light in Minato's vision. He felt as if he was float.

"_Burn my dread"_

Minato opened his eyes, the familiar weight of his headphones as they sat upon his head an almost foreign concept. When had he last worn them?

The familiar beat filled his ears as they played one of the most played songs he had. If he wanted to, he could have repeated word for word in the exact amount of time that the song lasted without any music.

He looked around, noticing that he was on a monorail again. It felt strange, how it rumbled as it moved. He looked at the seat in front of him, his backpack sitting across from him like it should have been.

Minato stared at it all, thinking that it looked out-of-place, but felt so right. "I-I'm back?" He asked, not wanting it to be an illusion.

Suddenly, a voice rang in his mind. 'But of course, young master. Lord Philemon would not lie to you.' The voice said, sounding strangely like...

"Orpheus?" Minato asked aloud, before he quickly kicked himself mentally. It would not do well to make people think he was crazy. If they were in his mind, he should be able to think to them for them to hear him.

'Of course young master. It is I, Orpheus. I am here, along with all the others. We are all glad you took this opportunity to better your life. Even Lucifer, Abadon, Beelzebub and the other darker ones. We are you, and you are us after all. You feel our pain and we feel yours. We feel your joy, and you feel ours. But each of us have our own thoughts on this. But, we will talk more of this later. Your train has stopped at the spot. The midnight hour is almost upon us.'

Minato turned his gaze outward, seeing that Orpheus was correct. The intercom on the train was saying the that it was his stop. Iwatodai station.

Minato grabbed his pack, stepping off the monorail. He looked up at the clock, watching as it ticked closer to midnight.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

And just like that, all electronics died. His headphones ceased beating, and the water on the clock turned to blood. The sky turned green in the light of the nearly full moon, looming closer than it should have. Minato walked from the station, feeling at ease. He knew that nothing was roaming the streets that night. He walked past the coffins that held the normal people safely.

He made his way through the streets, needing no map or anything to find his way. He had spent so much time walking these streets during his free time for the last year, or so it seemed. He still wasn't sure how long he spent as the seal.

"Well, not like it matters now." He said to himself, a smile forming on his face. He wasn't one to show emotion very often, but he couldn't help it. This was fantastic!

He paid no attention as his feet lead the way through the dark and coffin filled streets, as if they had a mind of their own. He was busy thinking about what should change, and the ramifications of those changes and how that would affect his life, and the lives of those around him.

He paused in his thinking only to look up at the dorm. He sighed to himself. "Well, here we go again."

He opened the door, stepping into the only lit area that he had seen in the dark hour. He stood there, staring at it. It was just as he remembered.

"Welcome." A voice split through the silence, though almost silent itself. "We've been waiting a long time for you."

Minato looked over to see the small, thin frame of Pharos standing on something behind the counter. He smiled at him, happy to see the child again. He might have been death, but both Pharos and Ryoji were unique, and he was glad to have known both of them.

"I know you have Pharos. I know you have."

**And Cut!**

**There we go. A follow-up chapter to The end of Beginnings! I am still not sure if I will make this a full story, as I highly doubt I will be able to do this. I am not a competent writer, and I have a habit of thinking idea's too fast for me to form them into a story element in the slightest. However, I will make a challenge on my profile as I said I would last chapter.**

**Now, I would like to thank my very first Reviewer.**

**So, thank you Tracer28! And your right, I should have made it longer, but I thought and wrote that up in a few hours, and those were the hours that I should have been going to sleep. Hopefully this makes up for that.**

**If anyone wants to take the challenge up, then PM me. I am not on most of the time, but I will look for it anyway. Although, I highly doubt anyone will see it.**


	3. The start once more

The thin frame of Pharos tilted his head slightly, looking at Minato in confusion.

"You knew I was waiting?" He asked, making Minato nodded. "How is that?"

Pharos looked unsure for a moment, before he smiled again. "Well, then you should know why I am here." He says, snapping his fingers to open the folder-like thing that held Minato's original contract. "All you have to do is sign this then. Don't worry. It just says that you'll take responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual."

Minato walked up to the counter. He looked down at the contract. It looked like a contract for a dorm, nothing out of the ordinary. But it only hid what it truly was.

A contract for the velvet room.

All the words on it were useless. All that mattered on it were the words Pharos spoke. To hold responsibility for your own actions.

Minato reached into his pocket, making Pharos look at him with a questioning look.

That look, however, turned into wonder when Minato pulled out his velvet key.

"Thank you, but I already signed one." Minato said to the small child.

Pharos looked at the key, as if questioning its very existence.

"But, how have you signed one? A contract, I mean." He asked, making Minato smile.

"I'll tell you, but not tonight. I am tired from my walk, and certain ordeals." He said.

Pharos nodded, although he was still wondering what was happening. "Very well. I shall look forward to our future meetings."

With that, Pharos disappeared from behind the counter, only to appear in the sitting area of the first floor. "But, no matter what, know this. You can't cover your ears, or close your eyes. Time will deliver us all to the same end."

The shadows of the dark hour came forth, engulfing Pharos and the room as light was snuffed out. Pharos reached out his hand, as if in comfort for Minato. But that too was taken by the darkness, plunging the room into the dark hour once again.

Minato listened for the steps of Yukari rushing down the stairs again, as they did the first time. He turned to the steps as she came around the corner, eyes taking him in to see if he was a threat.

Her eyes were dilated with fear. She had one hand close to her thigh, where her evoker was strapped. It shook, the thought of what she had to do with it rushing through her mind.

Her form was stiff with fear. The dark hour was still an unknown place to her, filled with creatures she could not imagine.

Her forehead beaded with sweat as she focused on Minato. Fear rolled off of her as her hand slowly inched towards the evoker. Minato watched as her hand jerked, going for the gun-like object.

"Takeba, Wait!" A familiar voice rang out, freezing Yukari in her tracks.

The lights turned on as the dark hour passed. Minato's head phones started to play again as electricity was allowed to flow once more.

Yukari turned back to look, a smile of relief on her face, as the red-haired heiress of the Kirijo group stepped from behind the corner to stand behind Yukari.

Mitsuru had arrived, same as before.

She stared at him, eyes devoid of emotion. She was in, what Minato liked to call, her empress mode. Her very being demanded respect. She played no games, took no prisoners. You listened, or bad things would happen to you in the near future.

Minato looked back, eyes not betraying what he felt. It was good to see them again. But he had to be cautious still.

Mitsuru walked to stand beside Yukari, arms under her chest.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." She said, her voice going back to the calm, warm tone he was used to. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I am one of the students who live in this dorm."

Yukari turned to her. "Mitsuru-senpai, who's he?" She asked.

Mitsuru turned to the younger, if only by a year, girl. "He is a transfer student. It was last-minute that he was placed here. He will be moved soon to the boys dorm."

Yukari looked at Mitsuru, a questioning look in her eye. "...Is it okay for him to be here?" She asked. It was seemingly harmless, the question. But it was more-so aimed at what went on at midnight, during the dark hour. She wondered if the blue-haired teen would be trouble for them.

Mitsuru, however, simply gave a small smirk. "We'll see." She said, answering Yukari's unasked question. Turning to Minato, she addressed him again. "This is Yukari Takeba. She will be a junior this spring, like you."

Yukari, who looked like she didn't like being introduced by the red-haired girl, simply nodded at him. "Hey." She said, not enthusiastic in the least. Minato couldn't blame her though. New guy, dark hour, stress of what she had to do. He could understand.

Minato nodded at the two of them. "Nice to meet you. But, why do you have a gun?" He asked. It would be obvious to anyone with a brain, but he wanted to keep things relatively the same. Also, it would look strange to not question why he almost seemingly got shot.

Yukari looked at him, wide-eyed. It seemed like she expected him to simply brush it aside, or to forget it entirely. "Huh? Well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby..." She kept tripping over her words to find something to say.

Thankfully for Yukari, Mitsuru stepped in. "You know how it's like these days. It's for self-defense." She said. "But don't worry. It isn't real." She tried to reassure him. Minato waved it to the side, understanding. Yukari seemed a little relieved at that.

"No worries. It is understandable. I did enter, with no previous announcement of my arrival, in the middle of the night. For all she knew, I could have been some burglar." He said, a small smile on his face, not that either could see. It was that small.

Mitsuru nodded at him. "Indeed. Thank you for understanding. But it is late, and I'm sure you're tired. Yukari will lead you up to your room. It is on the second floor, at the end of the hall. Your things should be waiting for you there."

Minato could hear Yukari sigh. She didn't like to be volunteered either it seemed. "Alright, follow me."

Yukari turned away, heading back to the winding staircase. Minato followed her, keeping his eyes glued to her back.

He thought back on the times when he helped her get over the issues she had with her mom. The fact that her mom bounced from guy to guy, avoiding the pain of losing her husband, made Yukari sick. She wanted her mom to understand how that would have hurt her dad. But neither party would listen.

After some things came to light, however, and Yukari's mother decided to settle down once more, Yukari started to reconcile with her mother. Both realized how they had acted was not what the man would have wanted. Yukari's mother actually wanted Yukari to approve of this choice, wanting to let her daughter know that the time for grieving was over.

And so, the two finally made up, forgiving the other for what had happened between them. Yukari had met her new step-father one day, during November. She had come home that day with a smile on her face. He was a good man, according to her. He would treat her mother right.

But that was not all. Yukari was fond of Minato it seemed. She had spent as much time with him as she could. When she invited him into her room, saying she had something to give him, he was slightly worried. However, it was nothing to fear, as she wanted to give him a thank-you gift, for helping her get through some tough times. She had given him a cell-phone strap, that she used to attach a memento of her father to her backpack.

He had tried to turn her down, saying that he couldn't take something that she held so dear. But the girl had insisted he take it. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She said that it reminded her of her father, but held her back. She had hoped, that by giving it to Minato, that it would help both of them stay strong, no matter what. That it would remind them of each other, no matter how far apart they were.

And secretly, Yukari hoped that it would make Minato have fond thoughts of her. Fonder then they should have been.

And then she let the bomb drop. She told him how she really felt. She told him that she couldn't think of a life without him.

"I love you." She had said, in a time that may or may not come. Those three little words conveyed so much in them.

Minato would keep them close to his heart, even if she never said them this time. It was one of the things that drove him on during his time spent as the seal.

And he would be damned if Yukari, or any of them had to suffer again.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukari's voice pierced through his thought, bring him back to the present.

Minato shook his head, clearing it up. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just tired is all."

Yukari looked at him, wondering if he had tried to check her out as they walked. She shook her head, thinking that she was just being paranoid. "Okay. Um, this is your room." She said, pointing to the door on his left. Minato didn't even notice they had arrived at it yet. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? It is at the end of the hall after all." She said, a tone that was slightly chipper for the time of night and what had just occurred.

"Just make sure you never lose the key, though." She said, talking from experience. "Trust me, you'll never hear the end of it." She was silent for a moment, thinking about how she had been lectured by Mitsuru about how important it was to keep things like keys secure on your person at all times.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she looked back at Minato. "So, any questions?"

Minato looked at her, wondering if he should ask anything. He knew that Pharos didn't live here, technically. And Yukari would have no idea of the contract that he was supposed to sign. Both had been questions that he wanted to ask the first time this happened. He shook his head, no questions needed to be answered.

Yukari gave a sigh of relief. It seemed that she didn't want to answer anything right now, tired and stressed as she was. "Alright, but if you want to ask anything, just let me know. Mitsuru-senpai would have my hide if she knew I didn't help you." She said.

Minato remembered how the tensions between the two were high before the truth of Yukari's father came to light, during a meeting with Mitsuru's father. Yukari held anyone with the Kirijo name, or a connection with them, in a suspicious light. She knew that they had something to do with his death, but not what part they played.

"Um, can I ask you something?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts again. He looked at her, as her feet started to shuffle, giving away how nervous she was. "Was everything okay, on the way here from the station?" She asked. It would be useless to act like he didn't know what was going on. She had confronted him in the dark hour after all.

This was one of the first things Minato thought about on his way here. All that time spent as the seal had given him time to think over all the events that happened, from beginning to end. Minato knew how he would answer.

"Yeah. I must have been real tired though. I mean, I thought that I saw coffins in the streets. And nothing electronic worked. But I must have been seeing things." He said, the actual tiredness in his voice seeping through. He decided to play it off for now.

Yukari looked nervous at that. "Um...yeah. Well, I better let you go to bed then. See you in the morning."

With that, she turned away from him, heading to her own room for the night. Minato also noted that Mitsuru walked up the stairs after Yukari had. He stood in the hall for a moment longer, looking at his door.

His name was etched into a metal plate and stuck to the door. It was new, like he remembered. No one could say that Minato let anything of his get dirty or fall into disrepair.

Minato opened the door, breathing in the smell. It was fresh, as though no one had lived in it before. His stuff, still packed, was in the corner of the room. It sat near his desk, which only had a small lamp on it. The books he had packed for school were still in their box.

Minato looked at his bed. It was small, but big enough for him to sleep in comfortably. It looked inviting.

Foregoing unpacking for now, Minato moved to his bed, and laid down. He let out a sigh.

'I'm back. I'm truly back. But I must wait.' He thought, thinking of Ikutsuki. How he had hurt Mitsuru, and killed her father. He tried to use Aigis as a tool, to kill them. He thought himself a puppet master, pulling all the strings to become Death itself and take control of the world in some fashion. Minato still didn't know how deranged the man was, because he never fully explained his plan. Did he know what the true results would be if the fall was brought about? It seemed unlikely.

But, no matter how much it pained him to let the murderer walk around, letting him pull certain strings was a necessary evil. At least, until Aigis joined them. Then, the traitor would see what awaited him. It was not in him to kill the man. But planning was a necessary thing to deal with him.

'Young master, I think you should enter your mind. Something is amiss with Thanatos.' Orpheus's voice cut through his thoughts. The persona spoke calmly, knowing that the other aspects of Minato could hold the avatar of death at bay.

Minato mentally nodded at the persona. With that, he calmed his breath. He closed his eyes, almost meditating. He let all thoughts and feelings slip away. He figured that it would be like entering the velvet room, only within himself.

Minato felt everything around him slip away. The bed beneath him, the warmth of the room, everything. He felt as if he was afloat once more that night.

Soon, that feeling faded. He felt himself laying on cold ground. He could feel many presences around him. They all had their own feel, but similarities between certain ones.

"_Open your eyes young master. You are here._" The voice of Orpheus rang in his ears, clearer then when he had spoken to Minato through his thoughts.

Minato opened his eyes, looking up to see a pitch black area, devoid of all things one could call physical, like a floor, or a ceiling. Minato sat up, looking around.

All around him, were all the persona he had met. They were in their own tarot groups, hence why they felt a little similar in some aspects.

The only one missing was Thanatos, for obvious reasons. But other wise, they were all there. From Orpheus to Susano-o of the fool, to Anubis and Messiah of the judgment. Messiah nodded at him, making Minato nod back.

Minato stood up, looking at Orpheus. "What's wrong with Thanatos?"

Orpheus said nothing, only gesturing Minato to follow as he left the circle. Minato did not hesitate doing so.

The two walked silently through the void. Neither spoke a word to the other. They didn't have to. Minato knew that whatever it was that was wrong was serious in some way, and that he would see it soon enough.

In the distance, a speck appeared. The two were walking to said speck, and Minato could see why.

Thanatos, bound in chains as he snarled at nothing. He tried to break the chains wrapped around him with his brute strength, to no avail.

As the two neared, Thanatos turned his snarling to them, roaring at Minato.

"_This," _Orpheus said. "_Is what is wrong. It seems that now that he is incomplete once more, he is but a wild animal. It would not do well to call upon him. Unless..._" Orpheus trailed off, in thought.

Minato cocked an eyebrow at the persona. "Unless what?"

Orpheus took the lyre off his back, playing a few chords that produced a serene sound. Thanatos seemed to calm, though very slightly.

Orpheus nodded, placing his oversized instrument on his back again. "_It seems that even death is soothed like a savage beast. It reminds me of when I journeyed to Hades to reclaim my love, and I soothed the dreaded hound of hell and brought the lord of the dead to tears._" Said the metallic humanoid.

Minato looked as Thanatos began to thrash around wildly again. "And what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

Orpheus shook his head. "_It proved a theory of mine, if you could call it that. But, since last time he acted like this and raged on the roof against the shadowed magician, he was acting on the basest of instincts. If so, then like any beast, knows to follow the strongest._" He said.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Minato asked. He dreaded the answer, but knew it must be told.

Orpheus nodded. "_Yes. You must fight him into submission. Until he regains his true power, and with it his intelligence, then he is no more than an animal. But it would be better to have him leashed, would it not?_" Orpheus asked.

Minato looked at Thanatos, snarling and reaching for his blade on his hip. Thankfully, he was bound from it, otherwise Minato was unsure the chains would last. He had seen what that sword could do after all.

"I don't know. What would happen to Pharos? He is a part of death as well. Aren't they the same?" He asked, Making the persona think on it as well.

"_Hm. I must admit that I do not know. But I believe we must do something about this before the full moon. Death is strongest then, and I do not think the chains will hold him then. You must decide before then, what to do._" Orpheus said.

Minato nodded. "I will Orpheus. Maybe I should talk to Igor about this. He always knew what was happening, and he might be able to shed some light on this."

Truth be told, he trusted the long-nosed man a lot. Igor had given him no reason not to, after all. He had helped where he could when he wasn't away on business for Philemon. What that business was, Minato couldn't guess. But he could guess that it had something to do with keeping an eye on certain things for the deity.

Hearing the persona-user's thoughts, Orpheus nodded. "_I believe that would be a good idea. He always knew more then he let on, after all. If anyone could tell us about this and give advice, it would be him._"

Minato nodded back. "Good. I will talk to him tomorrow if possible. I wonder if the door to the velvet room is still at the mall?" He always wondered why it was placed there of all places.

Orpheus said nothing, merely shrugging his metal shoulders. The two walked away from the snarling form of Thanatos, heading back to the central area.

Minato moved back to the center, looking around at all the facets of his soul. He thought on each one, thinking about what they represented in a person and how he truly knew very few of them. He was broken from his thoughts, when he felt something land on his shoulder.

He looked over at where the feeling came from, only to see Pixie on his shoulder.

Pixie smiled at him, though she was only as big as his hand. "_Hiya! You remember me don't you?_" Asked the tiny persona.

Minato nodded at her, making he give out a squeal of joy. "_Yay! You remember me! It's been so long since you called out to me though. I started to worry._" She said, a little downcast at that.

Minato felt bad at that. Pixie was one of the first persona he met. It was the first Tartarus exploration. Junpei, Yukari and himself were hurt badly. Minato needed something to help them, seeing as Yukari was ready to fall over with exhaustion, neither him nor Junpei far behind.

Pixie had called out to him, knowing his need. She had healed them when Minato called upon her, allowing them to beat the shadow. She was an integral part of those missions in the beginning. She was the part of him that wanted to heal others, when it was a weak part. But, as it got tougher and tougher along the way, Pixie could not keep up. And so, more persona with the power to heal had come to him, and found him worthy. They added to the amount of damage Minato could heal, the wounds they could soothe.

But, at the same time, eventually Pixie's power was never enough. She wouldn't have been able to do much for the wounds of the shadows near the lower middle of the tower. And so, her power lay dormant for a long time, always waiting for Minato to call upon her once more.

Minato held his hand up to his shoulder, Pixie stepping onto it fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry." He began. "It must have been boring in here after all. No one to talk to for a while."

Pixie nodded. "_Yeah, that's true. But that's okay!_" She said, her tone going back to happy. "_Now I can talk to you when you need to! I can help you when I can. All you have to do is call for me._" She said, smile on her face again.

She fluttered her wings, lifting off of Minato's hand. She swirled around his head a few times, before she flew back over to the other Persona of the lover's arcana.

Minato smiled at the little persona as she left, before he felt the cold hand of Orpheus on his shoulder. He turned his head up, to see a small smile upon his normally stoic face. "_I know what you are thinking, and it is admirable. To learn of each of us, and what they truly mean to be apart of a soul. But now is not the time. It seems that you must awake. Dawn is nearly upon your world._"

Minato nodded, before he let himself relax once more. He imagined the feel of a sharp pull in his gut. Not painful, but noticeable. That was what it felt like when he left the velvet room. It was strange, to feel a pull in his gut when it was his mind that visited the room.

Soon, that tug pulled him from the void. The feelings of warmth, now warmer then before, and the softness of the bed came rushing back.

Minato opened his eyes, felling very rested. He looked over at his clock, which read seven o' clock even.

He sighed. It was the first day of school again. He decided to get up, and change into his uniform.

It was going to be one heck of a ride this time.

**End of chapter three**

**AN: **Just to let you guys know, I don't feel as if this is my best work. I feel like the previous two chapters are better. Now, some of you may have questions about this chapter, like how Minato doesn't know about what the Persona stand for.

Well, he knows they are parts of people, no matter what, but he never really thought about it. I think he had more pressing matters at the time then to think about all the meanings of the persona that he called upon.

And you 100 percenters out there might be thinking. "But bultog, there's one more persona that you never said anything about. What about-"

Quiet you. That's a surprise. I have an idea for that.

Thanks for all the reviews guys, they really help. Send me questions if I don't make things clear enough. I will answer them, if they don't reveal something that needs to stay secret, to the best of my ability.


	4. Teachings of velvet

Minato smiled as he finished washing up in the sink. He spent his morning unpacking the boxes that were essential, like his books and other clothes.

It felt good to be back.

But, he had a nagging feeling. That maybe it wasn't real.

He had this type of thing happen to him before. It was early on as his stint in the seal. He had 'dreamed' that he was back, at an earlier part of the journey. During those times, it was really easy for him to mistake the past and his present as one. That feeling of thinking that it had only been a dream, a nightmare.

But he always awoke shortly after due to Erebus attacking once more.

Maybe... this was one of those times.

He was waiting for the feeling as the massive beings fist crashed against him. It may not have hurt much anymore, but it was enough to jolt him back to reality.

But what was reality anymore?

Was the god he met in his mind just that? In his mind? A figment of wishful thinking? The Persona that spoke to him just remnants of his life that he couldn't let go?

He had taken it in stride before, and would do so again. But if it was just a dream, then why not make the most of it? Live his life as he had before, but change it for the better.

He would help his friends the same, just as he had before. Help them overcome their own trials that they would fall prey to otherwise.

He had thought this over as he had unpacked, just finalizing it in his head for now. It didn't matter. He would live, even if it was a dream that would only fade away.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey, You awake? It's almost time to go!" Yukari's voice came from the door.

Minato dried his hands, deciding to speak.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. I'll be out in a minute." He said loud enough for her to hear. No one else would be in the dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko both had to arrive early. The captains of the sports teams had to finalize things with the coaches, or so Akihiko had told him one time when he asked out of curiosity.

And of course, the student council president would have to arrive early on the first day of the new year. It was only proper after all. While she arrived early most days it seemed, considering she had left a good hour before hand each day, it was important on specific days of the year for announcements and the like.

"Alright. I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take to long, or Mitsuru-senpai will have both our hides."

Minato heard the faint foot steps of Yukari walking down the hall.

The dorm seemed quiet. Not what he had gotten used to during those final months before the fight atop Tartarus.

Koromaru, despite being smart and able to use a persona, was still a dog. He would run around the dorm a lot, barking happily at people as they walked by.

The sound of Junpei screwing around with something was almost always prevalent. Whether it be trying to maneuver through his disaster-area of a room or tripping over something for no reason. He was the clown of the dorm after all.

Ken, despite acting mature, was still a kid. So sometimes, he would chase Koromaru around, trying to catch the white dog.

Minato could almost hear the sounds. He could almost see the smiles on everyone's face during those times.

It brought a smile to his face, and a small tear to his eye. He really did miss it all.

But right now, he had to keep on his toes. If it was a dream, then he shouldn't get too attached to it.

But if it really was a second chance...

Minato shook his head, clearing away the jumbled thoughts. They made no sense, and contradicted one another right now. He would think on it later, with a clear head.

Minato left his room, making his way downstairs to leave with Yukari. It wouldn't do to make either of them late.

~X~

Minato was sitting in the monorail with Yukari, it being the only way to make it to the island that held their school. Both of them were silent, though the cart was fairly empty.

Minato was looking out the window over his shoulder. He always found the sight of the sea to be somewhat calming. The rolling waves, the seagulls flying lazily over them.

One would think it to become old to watch the sea, living in a port town. But they would be wrong. It was strangely cathartic to him. Though there were no beaches in or around the area, Minato could watch the waves flow freely. He had done that many a time before.

"Minato?"

He looked over at Yukari, who was fidgeting slightly. "Yeah?"

"Um, would you mind not telling anyone about what happened last night? I would be kinda awkward for both of us, don't you think?" She asked.

Minato gave a soft smile, like one would use when tired. "Sure. And I'll try to make it seem less out of context." He teased.

Yukari blinked in confusion, before she blushed. "W-wait! T-that isn't what I meant!" She said, trying to defend herself.

Minato just gave a small chuckle. "I know what you meant Yukari. But as a heads-up, you might want to think your words through before you say them. Could wind up embarrassing yourself." He said, a slightly mirthful tone in his voice.

Yukari nodded, fighting down a blush at how her words could have been taken. "Um, yeah. I'll keep that in mind." She said, looking down at her backpack.

So, the two finished the train ride in silence, and most of the walk to school.

As they got closer though, Minato saw how more and more teens, dressed in the school uniform were rushing past. Not that they were eager mind you, but the thought of what would happen if they were late was enough to make them run.

The two stood outside the school gates, looking up at the amazing school.

"Well," Yukari began, turning to face him. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High school. Hope you like it." She said, a small smile upon her lips.

Minato looked away from the building to see her smiling at him. It brought back memories, seeing her smile happily, burdens cast aside.

"Yeah. I'm sure I will, thanks." He said, a small smile of his own.

The two walked into the school close by the other, but not so close that one could mistake them for a couple. Minato looked around him as they walked. He saw several of his past/future friends walking around, talking with friends they hadn't seen for the summer.

They entered the building, standing near the lockers. Yukari turned to him again.

"You should go check the bulletin board for your class assignment, then go talk to your homeroom teacher." She said, pointing to the obvious board that people were looking at before they went about their business. "The faculty office is over to the left, so your teacher should be there."

She paused, looking a little bored. "Well, that concludes the tour. Hope to see you around." She said, the last sentence said with a small smile.

Minato watched as Yukari turned and walked away, moving over to greet her own group of friends. She melded in with them easily, talking about how the summer went. And, by the blushing, if Yukari had a boyfriend yet.

Minato pushed it out of mind for now, going up to the bulletin board. He knew who his homeroom teacher would be, but it was more for the novelty of it. Doing something normal for once was nice.

He scanned the names, finding his.

'Ms. Toriumi in class F. As it should be.' Minato thought, standing up fully and making his way to the office.

He entered the room, finding all the teachers in a buzz. He looked around, seeing his teacher as the least busy and the closest of them.

She looked over at him, the sound of the door getting her attention.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student. Now, let see here..." She trailed off, looking through a filing cabinet. "AH! Here it is."

She pulled out a folder with his name on it, before taking a seat.

"Name, Minato Arisato. Let's see." She scanned the record silently for a moment, searching for anything she should know.

"Well, it says here that you've lived in many different places. Let's see... 1999... ten years ago your parents- *Gasp*" Ms. Toriumi put her hand over her mouth, a gasp coming from it. She didn't want to bring up any painful memories of it. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Minato stopped her, waving his hand to the side. "It's fine, I understand. It's been so long that I don't really think much about it."

Toriumi could only nod. "I'm sorry, but we've all been so busy I haven't gotten a chance to look through your folder."

Toriumi stood there, looking through the folder for anything else she should know.

"Anyway, I'm Ms Toriumi. I teach composition here at the school." She said, trying to sound like she could take it seriously. But Minato knew otherwise. Not that she hated her job or anything, but she had said that she was a slacker. "Welcome to our school." She finished, a small smile on her face at the thought of a new student.

Minato smiled a bit, just a lift of the corners of his mouth slightly. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Toriumi." Minato said.

Toriumi gave a small laugh. "No need to be formal now. Now, it says here that you are in class F. Well, it seems your in luck. That's my homeroom." She stopped, looking up at the clock. "Well, we don't want to be late for the welcoming ceremony, do we?" She asked, already walking out the door with Minato following not to far behind.

~X~

Minato fought against sleep, hearing the principals speech. He had fought shadows that could take tips from this guy about putting people to sleep.

Minato kept his eyes forward, but tuned out the long-winded man as he continued his round-about speech that never went anywhere.

"Psst... hey..." A whispered voice came from behind him as he felt a tapping on his chair. Minato turned around to see who it was, and what they wanted. He was happy for the distraction though.

"Hey, you came to school with Yukari, right? I mean, I saw you two walking together. So, mind answering a question?" He asked, and without giving Minato a chance to allow it or deny it, spoke once again. "Hey, do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Minato mentally sighed. He could answer this any number of ways. He could lie, and tell the boy yes. Or he could be honest and say no. But, he could also beat around the bush and not really answer him or say he didn't now. But there were so many other ways he could answer as well.

"Hey man, come on. You gotta tell me if you know." The man said, slightly shaking Minato's seat.

Minato leveled an emotionless stare at him. He didn't like this man, or the way he acted. Minato could already tell that it was just a physical lust this man had for Yukari. But he would not make things awkward for Yukari by saying she had anyone special.

"I don't know. I just transferred here. I just happen to live in the same dorm as her. If you should be asking anyone, it should be Yukari herself." He said, keeping his voice quiet.

The man flinched, taken aback by how he had acted. Minato shrugged it off though. He was blunt when he needed to be, and wouldn't hold back what he thought. But he also knew people, and what they needed to hear. After living at so many other places, with different types of people, it was hard not to pick up that skill.

The student sighed. "Sorry man. Just thought you might know, considering you were with her and all." He said, sitting back.

"I hear talking." Came the gravelly voice of another teacher, though how he heard them was a mystery. It was kinda loud in there, not many people were taking note of what the principal said and were talking amongst themselves. "I think it's coming from Ms. Toriumi's class..."

Said teacher looked over her class, shushing them. "Quiet. You'll get me in trouble." She said, loud enough for them to hear, but only just.

Minato listened around him, hearing many other people talking. No one wanted to listen to the principal speak anymore, and were talking to whoever they were near now.

~X~

Minato got up from the desk, stretching his limbs. The first day was always the least eventful. Just talking, going over parts of what they would be discussing for the first semester and the like.

Though Minato wasn't focused on that. He was waiting for someone, though that person didn't know he was waiting for them.

"'Sup dude?" A voice called out, as foot steps got closer to Minato.

Minato looked up, seeing the face of one of his most trusted allies.

Junpei Iori.

Junpei walked over to him, hands in his pants pockets, a grin on his face.

"Hows it going?" He asked, a happy tone to it. Junpei was happy most of the time, so it wasn't really out-of-place. "You're the new kid aren't ya? I'm Junpei Iori."

Junpei held out his hand, making Minato do the same.

"Minato Arisato. And, yes. I'm the new guy." Minato said, keeping his face neutral but friendly.

They shook hands, though Junpei shook his head.

"Yeah, I know how tough it is being the new guy. I transferred here in eighth-grade. So I wanted to say 'hi.' See what a nice guy I am?" He asked, his grin growing wider.

"Seriously?" A voice rang out. "At it again? Do you ever think you might be bothering someone, talking their ear off? You talk to just about anyone, won't you?"

Yukari walked up to them, leveling a blank look at Junpei. She wasn't angry, but more resigned to what he would do, having gone through it a lot.

"Oh, hey! It's Yuka-tan! Didn't think we'd be in the same class again. This is going to be fun." Junpei said, a wide grin on his face.

Yukari sighed, shaking her head. She was used to his antics though. "Yeah yeah. I swear I must be cursed, ending up in the same class as you every year." She sighed again, before giving Junpei a look. "But you talk to anyone if they'll listen. You might be bothering him. It's his first day after all."

Junpei looked at her, a slightly put off look on his face. "But I was just being friendly. Come on. Not like I'm hurting anybody."

Yukari looked at him, before shaking her head. "If you say so."

She turned to Minato, her face a little chipper again. "Hey. Seems like we're in the same home room. Lucky break huh? Could have been worse." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, lucky break. After all, it seems I have two friends already." He said with a small smile. "Besides, I don't think this year will be boring at all, with someone like Junpei around."

Junpei grinned wider, before he pumped a fist into the air. "Hell yeah! See Yuka-tan! Already made a friend with the new guy. Can't say I bother him now, can ya?" He said, making Yukari give him a flat look.

Junpei stopped for a moment, thinking on something. "By the way, did you guys walk to school together? Heard something about that." He said, before he slid next to Minato. "Hey, are you guys going out or something?"

Yukari blushed, before adopting an angry look. "It's not like that you idiot! He just lives in the same dorm as me!"

Junpei looked between her and Minato, before he nudged Minato with his elbow. "Well aren't you the lucky one. Living in the same dorm as Yuka-tan must be nice." He said.

Yukari glared at him, before looking at Minato. "Hey, you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?" She asked, not taking heed of what she said.

Junpei looked at her in shock. "L-last night?!" He repeated, clearly thinking of unclean things.

Yukari blushed, shaking her head quickly. "T-that's not what I meant! Junpei, get your mind out of the gutter!" She said, about ready to punch the cap-wearing teen. "It's just that, he got to the dorm so late, I thought he might have been a thief or something!"

Junpei nodded, though that grin never left his face. "Sure you did Yuka-tan. So, tell me. Did you two meet over the summer and hit it off or something? Cause words going around about you might be close to the new kid already."

Yukari blushed, looking down. "Damn it Junpei! Now you got me worried. What are people thinking?"

Junpei put his hand up. "Whoa, Yuka-tan. Calm down. I was just kidding."

Yukari didn't like that though. She rounded on the teen with the goatee. She was livid!

"Oh, so now your joking huh? Have you been spreading rumors yourself, Junpei? I know how you are. Anything for a quick laugh." She said, pointing a finger right in his face.

Junpei backed up a step, making Yukari take one forward. "H-hey now. C-c'mon now. C-can't you take a joke? B-besides, my rumors are harmless. I wouldn't do anything on that level."

Yukari glared at him, before she sighed. She backed away, allowing Junpei to stand up straight, although he did put a desk between himself and Yukari.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Junpei." She said, anger flowing out of her.

"Hey, no problems. I know how you hate rumors about any one. Don't know why you like gossip though. Aren't they the same thing?" Junpei said, brushing off Yukari's attitude.

Yukari looked at ht clock, before she looked back at the two of them. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. I got to go do some stuff for the archery team." She said, turning around. "Oh, and Junpei?"

Said teen gulped. "Uh, yeah?"

Yukari was silent for a second, before she turned around, leveling a glare at him. "You better not start any rumors" She said, before she stepped out, closing the door a little harshly behind her.

Junpei sighed in relief. "Wow. Never seen her like that. You sure you just met her? She seemed to take it easy on you."

Minato just stood still, starring into thin air. "Because, Junpei. I didn't really do anything." Minato said, a small smile on his face.

Junpei looked at him, jaw hanging. "Really? That's all you got to say? You didn't do anything?" Junpei said. "Well, thanks for the back-up." He said sarcastically, but in a friendly tone.

"Any time." Minato said, walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Junpei called out, running after the blue-haired teen.

~X~

Minato walked into the Paulownia mall, looking around. He had said his farewell to Junpei near the station, saying that he had to go somewhere. Junpei had shrugged it off, saying good-bye to him as well.

Minato looked around, taking note of various memories he made here. The times with Yuko, Chihiro, Yukari and Elizabeth. Not to mention all those times meeting Nozomi here when he was still trying to con people out of their money.

He looked over to the night club, where he had met the drunken monk Mutatsu. He wondered what the old monk was doing with the club closed for repairs for a while. Probably at some bar. Or a strip club. Mutatsu seemed to be the kinda guy to do that when Mutatsu first met him.

And then there was the spot that he had been conned out of a hefty amount of money by the ever illustrious Tanaka. The man only wanted to impart good business idea's onto people, even if the practices were something that most would find a little shady. If one looked into Tanaka's soul, one would likely find a scared boy, wearing holey socks with bad shoes, eating a rice only bento. But, somehow, Minato had brought out Tanaka's caring side, though he hid it by saying that it was a business investment for far into the future.

Crafty old devil.

But what Minato had came here for, focused on, was still hidden.

He walked past the fountain, and into a spot that really had no use, as far as Minato could tell. But it served a good purpose.

An out of the way place for a velvet room door.

Minato looked down the small tunnel, seeing if what he was looking for was there.

Seeing that it wasn't there, Minato sighed. Though he needed to talk with them soon, he guessed it could wait for another night if he had to.

He put his hand into his pocket, absently grabbing onto the 'VIP' key in his pocket. He was about to turn around and walk away, when he heard a faint clicking sound.

Almost as if something was being unlocked.

He then heard the creaking of an old wooden door opening. Then, he heard the sound. It sounded like... opera. Though it touched him more then anything else he had heard.

And he only heard it in one place.

Minato turned around again, looking back into the tunnel.

The light's in the tunnel were a dark blue, one that Minato knew well. He looked farther down, only to see a door, floating just inches off the ground.

A velvet door.

Minato smiled. He really couldn't wait to see either of the two resident of the room once more.

He walked down the tunnel, keeping an eye on the other-worldly door. Upon reaching it, he reached up one hand, placing it on the knob. Giving a sigh, not of tiredness, but of remembrance. He gently opened the door, letting his spirit leave the flow of time to visit with some old friends.

"Welcome, to the velvet room." A familiar voice said, making Minato smile once more.

End Chapter four.

**AN**: Once again we end up at the end of a chapter. Now, going back and doing research on the characters, I realize that I made a few mistakes. Mostly with Toriumi's name, among other things. Also, I bet some of you are still thinking about the second chapter and how Philemon was able to keep things so similar to how they were in the first place. Well, considering that Minato was in the Abyss of Time, take note of that please, which seemed to make time mean nothing and warped it, allowing anyone who had the key to travel through time.

So, it is not impossible to think that a god can use this to his advantage, sending Minato back to the start of it, which I do not see in many time travel fics for persona 3. Also, the fact of Nyarlathotep rising once more is not farfetched. In persona 4, the team, minus the protagonist, fight their shadows, which are Nyarlathotep's main mode of attack, by trying to undermine their confidence and break their resolve.

And Philemon is always there. The blue butterfly in the beginning of Persona 3 is a sign that he is still there. And the save points in persona 4 are blue butterflies, fluttering around, another sign told by Atlus themselves that he is still watching. And I mean that literally. They said in an interview that that is what the butterflies meant.

Also, I do know that Yukari is a little OOC here with the talk between her and Junpei, But I think it makes her a little more human. I don't know why, but it just came to me while I was typing it.

I thank you all for reading, and I look forward to all your reviews.


	5. Doubts of reality and a hard fight ahead

The first thing that Minato saw when he opened his eyes was the deep blue of the room.

It still took the form of an elevator, ever climbing to the unknown heights of the future.

Minato looked across the table, seeing the unsettling form of Igor, staring at him with unblinking bloodshot eyes.

"Well, I must say that I was not expecting this. I would have called you here tonight, but you sought us out on your own. Most extraordinary." Igor said, his voice still that formal tone. "Though I must admit I'm curious. You did not sign the contract with the child, and yet you have a key. And a VIP key no less."

Igor stopped speaking, closing his eyes and losing his smile to purse his lips in thought. It was the first time he had changed his facial features to Minato's knowledge. It was slightly unnerving, seeing the man with a different expression on his face.

Igor opened his eyes again, his grin returning wider then before. "There is only one way for one to have acquired such a key, and to enter this place. But, where are my manners. My name is Igor. This is my assistant, Elizabeth." He said, gesturing to the white-haired, yellow-eyed woman who stood dutifully next to the lounge-like couch.

Elizabeth bowed. "Pleased to meet you. For one such as yourself to surprise my master, it must mean that many great things lay before you." She said, her expression never-changing from the small smile that was almost always present on her face.

Igor seemed to smile at her words even more. "Indeed. I do sense many great things in your future, though if these events will come to pass depends entirely upon your own actions. Though I feel I must ask. How did you get such a key? Only my master has the ability to give out such keys, and he only does so on extremely rare occasions."

Minato smiled at the strange, demon-like man. "Well, Igor, I will say that it is quite a story."

Igor kept his eyes on Minato, moving his arms into a comfortable position while keeping his hands folded. "Well, we have all the time in the world. In this place between dreams and reality, time is mostly irrelevant. Take your time."

And so, Minato told them about the events that had transpired. From first meeting them and starting his journey, to the end of it, where he became the great seal. He told them of the meeting with Philemon, and the contract he signed with him and the deal they both made.

The entire time, neither of the residents of the velvet room said anything. Both listened intently, absorbing all the information they could gather.

When the tale was finished, it was silent for a moment. Igor was processing what he had heard. Upon doing so, his grin grew even wider, almost stretching across his entire face.

"Ah, then I feel as though I must welcome you again. A welcome back, you could say. Though I am amazed that someone could actually call upon the power of the universe. And for my... I'm sorry, **our** master to choose a champion. While I am delighted that our master Philemon will return, I am worried about the return of our ancient foe. He was never one to be trifled with, and his return only means bad tidings in the future for humanity." Igor said, turning his head to look at something only he saw.

He looked back at Minato, unfolding his hands and extending his, surprisingly, long arms. "Would you mind handing me your key?" He asked.

Minato nodded, and pulled the key out of his pocket. He placed it in the outstretched hand, which pulled back as soon as the key hit.

Igor lifted it up to his face, as if inspecting it for any flaws. "I have only seen this key a few times, so long ago. It has been at least a century of your time since I last saw it, maybe even longer. If you would, please follow me." He said, standing up.

Igor was surprisingly tall, given how low he sat to the ground, though he was no taller than any other person could be.

Minato stood from his chair as well, following Igor to the wall to the left.

He was only a little surprised that a part of the wall faded, leaving a corridor that stretched for a good bit.

Minato followed Igor down the hall, Elizabeth behind him. The faint clacking of her shoes was muted by the soft carpet of the hall.

They continued to walk for a while, passing several doors that bared the symbols of the individual arcana, though in reverse order. From the world, down to the fool.

The three stopped at the door baring the symbol of the thirteenth arcana.

The arcana of death.

Igor turned back to Minato. "You asked if the child, Pharos you called him if I remember correctly, is the same part of Death that your persona represents. In truth, I do not know. However, I think that it is prudent that you ask him yourself. That is what the room before you is for." Igor said, giving the key back to Minato. "These doors allow you to be able to call upon repressed facets of your soul, more specifically of the arcana they represent. From what you told me, that is what the child is. While you may not be repressing him, he might be doing so himself, unknowingly of course. That is why he was only able to appear at certain times. He subconsciously thought that it was important to talk to you at those times. But, he is bound to you, and is in a way a piece of you." Igor said, placing his hands behind his back. "I will leave you for now. I will be eagerly awaiting your return in the main chamber. Come along Elizabeth."

With that, Igor turned around, walking back down the hall. Elizabeth bowed to Minato once again, before she followed her master.

Minato looked down at the key in his hand. Philemon had said that it would allow him access to other rooms inside the velvet room after all. He placed it up to the lock, sliding it in easily.

Minato turned the key, a distinct click sound showing that it had indeed worked.

He put his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath to clear his mind. Turning the knob, he walked inside.

Only to be met with darkness.

The doorway had disappeared behind him, the blue light with it.

Minato wasn't afraid though. He had seen the darkness, been apart of it, even if for a second when he died in Aigis's arms.

"Where are we?" The faint voice of Pharos said behind him.

Minato turned around, seeing the fragile-looking boy looking around the darkness in wonder. He smiled at the boy, who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I came here to talk with you. I promised I would, didn't I?" Minato asked, making Pharos nod with a small smile.

Minato sat down, though on what he wasn't sure. It was all darkness, but it felt solid. Pharos sat across from him, legs crossed.

Minato took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Hm, where should I begin?" He asked aloud, though mostly to himself.

"How about your own contract? I am curious who you signed one with. Plus, you said you would tell me." Pharos said.

Minato looked at Pharos, before he shrugged. Couldn't hurt to tell. Besides, he did promise after all.

"Well, I guess I can answer that. You see, I signed a contract with the being that technically runs the velvet room. You know what that is, right?" Minato asked, not entirely sure if Pharos actually knew what he had Minato sign the first time, or if he only knew Minato had to sign it.

Pharos nodded. "Kinda. Everything's a little fuzzy though. I don't remember much, though I don't know why." Pharos said, putting a hand to his head as if it hurt. "I do know that we have always been together though. For a very long time in fact."

Minato nodded. Pharos was always remembering things after he defeated the pieces of death. "I know Pharos."

Pharos looked quizzically at Minato. "Can I ask why you call me that? I don't remember my own name, so why do you seem to know it?"

Minato paused. Was Pharos ready to know that information? He sighed. He didn't like it, but he would have to push the time for letting him know that back. "I'll tell you, but at a different time. Okay?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for the small frown and down-cast eyes that Pharos gave him. "I promise, okay? I want to tell you, but there are some important things I have to know. Things only you might be able to answer."

Pharos looked at him, still a little sad that he wouldn't be told anything about himself that the blue-haired teen seemed to know. But he understood how serious it was to the blue-haired teen.

"Very well. I'll answer as best I can."

Minato nodded. That's all he could ask for really. "Thanks. I'm glad you understand."

"You want to know about that monster don't you?" Pharos asked, surprising Minato. He wasn't expecting that.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

Pharos looked away for a moment, a blank look in his eyes. "Well, sometimes I dream And when I dream, I see... myself. But... I'm not myself you see. I feel... different. Uncontrolled. But other times, when I dream... I see the monster. The thirteen coffins. But, they feel empty. Like somethings missing from them. Not a body though." Pharos said, before he gripped his head. "Ah, I'm sorry. I do not remember anything else."

Minato nodded. "That's alright. You said you didn't remember much of anything." Minato said, standing up.

He walked over to Pharos, holding out his hand for the boy. When he did, Minato noticed something else about Pharos, other then his almost dead appearance.

His hand was cold, deathly so.

He fought the urge to shiver at the contact. It reminded him of the void he was in, that split second between his death and becoming the seal.

Pulling Pharos to his feet, Minato looked at the boy. "Pharos, could I ask a favor? It's really important." He asked, getting a silent nod from the boy. "Tonight, I want you to try and dream of seeing the monster. Not yourself, but the monster."

Pharos regarded him with curiosity. "I'll try. I don't know if I will be able to though." Pharos paused, looking into Minato's eyes. "You're going to fight it aren't you? I can tell."

Minato nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to try."

Pharos looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Why? Why fight against the fate that all face at the end?" He asked, before he gripped his head again, tighter this time. "Ah, forgive me. My head is starting to hurt. It's like I'm trying to remember something, but... it hurts. It hurts to try."

"Don't hurt yourself. You've helped a lot already." Minato said, patting him on the back. The contact wasn't long enough to give the feeling of death, so he didn't have to repress a shiver.

Pharos smiled up at him. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't help more." He said. "I feel... tired. I think I will go to sleep soon. I will try to do as you ask, Minato."

Pharos let let his eyes droop, and a yawn escaped from him. He looked up at Minato again. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure." Minato said, watching as Pharos disappeared into the darkness slowly.

"Are we friends now? I would like that a lot."

Minato nodded, smiling at him. "Of course. Good-night Pharos."

Pharos smiled, fading more into darkness. "Thank you. I'll see you when I awaken once more."

With that, Pharos disappeared completely. Minato looked at the spot the child-like avatar of death stood.

It was strange, holding a full conversation with him. Last time he had talked to Pharos, not Ryoji later on after fighting the last piece of death, but the child state of Death, it had mostly been one-sided in Pharos favor. The time had actually had a conversation was during those last few moments he had as Pharos.

Minato remembered it fondly. Pharos had said that he would have to leave, fade away as he was to become what he was meant to be. He had discussed with Minato how he felt a tingle of fear, knowing he was essentially dying. A being such as him would not have normally ever had to feel such a fear. Much less the avatar of death.

But he had, and he had felt scared of it. For those few moments, Pharos understood what it was like to be human, though diluted with the knowledge of what he was and would do.

Minato had tried his best to comfort him, though it was muted by the death of Mitsuru's father. The fact that another life had been taken at the whim of a mad man who wished to become death itself, a mad man they had trusted since the beginning, had left them all in shock for a long time. None of them knew how to act or think for a good while after that.

Minato shook himself from his memories. He looked around, looking for the exit.

A blue door appeared, showing the back of the tarot cards that seemed to signal the velvet room. Minato opened the door, stepping back into the corridor. The door shut behind him silently as Minato made his way back to the main room.

When Minato arrived, Igor was looking right at him. "Ah, you're back. How was the talk with Pharos? Did you learn what you came for?" Igor asked, gesturing for Minato to take a seat in the chair opposite him.

Minato looked at it, seeing that it was the first time he had actually moved around in the velvet room. It was nothing fancy though. It was blue, the same as the rest of the room. Though the back of the chair was something that made Minato chuckle. It directly represented his first persona, by making the back of the chair into a lyre.

Minato sat in his chair, nodding at Igor. "Yeah, I did. While not entirely what I was hoping for, it is something I can work with."

Igor nodded. "Well, that is good news. Though you seem to have something else troubling you. I sense you have doubts, though what about are kept close to your heart. While it is not my place to say, I think you should tell someone about these feelings of yours. These doubts are powerful indeed, and might keep you from fulfilling your deal with our master." He said, fixing Minato with a knowing stare.

Minato looked at Igor, before he gave a great sigh. "Igor, have you ever dreamed of the past? Wishing you could change things from the way they happened with the knowledge that you possessed?" Minato asked, his chin of his chest as he looked down.

Igor looked at the teen. He had somewhat expected this. He figured that these doubts were something he could not exactly talk to anyone that didn't know of the velvet room's existence about without being called insane.

"Sometimes I do, my dear boy. But I know that my place is here, in the velvet room. I exist to help those who are to embark on a journey to find themselves. But, at the same time, that does not mean that I do not wish that I could help more. Every so often, I get a little attached to the people who make their way to this room." Igor said, his eyes closing in remembrance. "And yes, sometimes I do wish that I could change the past. Not everyone who comes through this place turns out for the better. Some learn the harsh truth before they are ready, while others never learn at all. Some abide by our contract, while others dismiss it outright. Though, those of the latter learn the hard way that their actions cost dearly in every way. But there have been a good amount of people who could have been capable of great things that have come here. The only thing that prevented that greatness was themselves. Some people had been too innocent, while others sought redemption for past actions. But they had lost themselves, falling into the clutches of our enemies on the godly plane of existence. Some of those people did not deserve what the cards had left to chance"

Igor paused, thinking on what he had just said. It was nice to reminisce when he had to duties to attend to, but he currently had such duties to perform for Minato. And that duty was to hear him out since he could not tell anyone else.

"Pardon the ramblings of an old man. But, I believe I answered your question."

Minato nodded slightly. He didn't know what to think of what Igor had told him. Did Igor put some amount of trust in him that he would divulge such information about himself, or was it a simple slip of the tongue to tell him as he got lost in memory?

"Well... I had dreams like those. When I was the seal, I would slip into dreams of the past. Sometimes I would dream of the things that I would like to change."

"Do you regret the fate you chose?"

Minato shook his head. "No. I know that what I did saved the lives of every person alive. I gave them all that second chance, and for some of those people it was the first chance that they got. I know that every man, woman and child would have died if the fall had happened." Minato said. "But... I just..."

Igor nodded. "I understand. You think that this might be just another dream, the part of you that wants to change the end to your journey for the better is saying that this is another dream of wish-fulfillment. But you want to believe that it is still true, that it is actually happening. You want the second chance that you gave everyone else."

Minato sighed again. "Got it in one. I just... don't know. I don't want to get attached to this, only for it to be a dream. I made that mistake a few times, but I don't want to do it again."

"Well my dear boy, I can't tell you what to think about this. That is for you to decide and you alone. Whether you think it is real or not is entirely up to you. But I ask you this. Whether this is a dream or not, why not try to change the fate the cards have given you to choose from? Treat the dream, as if it was reality. Though the pain of waking might hurt, it does not mean that you should stop dreaming. At some point, that dream may be a reality. Maybe not how you think it will come to pass, but it still might become real." Igor said, fading from Minato's vision as he felt himself start to leave the velvet room. He was starting to get feeling in his extremities again. "It seems our time is almost up. Do come back when you wish to visit once more. I enjoyed our little discussion." Igor said, that wide smile reappearing on his face as he waved farewell.

~X~

Minato's eyes snapped open, the blue door gone. All he saw was a blank wall. He rolled his shoulders, thinking on what had happened. What Igor had said.

"Treat dreams like reality, huh? I've done that before. All it did was leave me depressed." Minato said to himself.

'_You give yourself far less credit then you deserve, young master. The strength that it would take to live, in a sense, with the duty you had given yourself is extraordinarily rare. To be given a second chance such as this should be uplifting news of the highest order!_' The voice of Orpheus cut through his mind.

'It's not that simple, Orpheus.' Minato thought to the persona.

'_Isn't it? I understand you are afraid young master. You fear that you will come to believe in a dream, only for reality to rear back like a beast and crush the dream with ease. But, you must overcome this fear. It will only hinder you, whether or not this is a dream. If you are indeed still in the seal, then these thoughts only weaken it. But, if this is indeed reality, right here and now, then your doubts keep you from realizing that and they keep you afraid. That will change nothing._'

Minato stopped at the entrance to the mall. 'It might be easy to say, Orpheus. But to accept it is another thing entirely. You're right. I am afraid. I'm afraid to wake up, and find that I regret my decision. That I will weaken the seal enough to let Erebus pass by and unleash the fall through Nyx. Every single person will die, Orpheus. And that hinges a lot upon myself and my resolve. To think that at some point I might break because of these dreams, and the sense of hopelessness that they give me at times.' Minato thought sullenly.

'_And that is why you are worthy._' The soft-spoken voice of Messiah said to Minato. '_You only want to remain strong for the sake of others. While you might wish for things to be different, that is only human. You fear the fact that it all might be for nothing. But you must not let that fear conquer you. I said that I would be there every step of your journey this time. And I do not go back on my word so easily. But, you must take control of this fear. Otherwise, this second chance of yours will be a waste._'

Minato sighed at this. He knew that both his persona were right. But that nagging feeling was still there. 'We'll speak more of this later. For now, we should discuss ways to fight Thanatos.' He thought to the two in his soul.

Minato could see the image of both of them smiling. '_Very well, young master. We shall discuss plans __for dealing with our lost friend._' Orpheus spoke, before the three of them began to speak as Minato made his way home. The other persona respectfully kept their distance, and their thoughts on the matter to themselves. It was not their place to discuss such an important topic with the three who had the closest connection with the wild avatar.

Minato entered the dorm, still talking with his persona. However, he was startled when a voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Welcome back. I was not expecting you to be out late. Please do not make this a habit, as there is a curfew. If you are not back by ten o' clock at night, then you will be locked out. This curfew is set so that those who have jobs that require them to be out later will have enough time to make it back." The voice of Mitsuru Kirijo said.

Minato looked up, seeing her sitting on one of the couches. She had a book in hand, though she was starring at him with intense eyes. She was still wearing her uniform, and had a pile of what looked like student council papers sitting on the table.

Minato looked back out through the large window, seeing that it was indeed approaching night-time.

"Sorry. I just lost track of time. I went to the mall to familiarize myself with the shops there. Then, I just walked around, taking in the sights. I must have lost track of the time." Minato said to her, making her nod.

"Very well. Also, please make use of the sign in sheet on the front desk. While it merely a formality, it does help keep things organized. That way, we can keep track of who is normally in the dorms at what time." Mitsuru said, looking back down at her book.

Minato did as she asked, and signed in on the sheet. Deciding to continue talking with his persona in a place where he wouldn't be interrupted, he made his way up the stairs to go to his room.

"Hey. You must be the new tenant." A gruff voice said.

Minato looked up and out of his thoughts, only to see the white-haired teen who never actually wore his jacket.

Akihiko Sanada.

Minato nodded. "Yeah. Minato Arisato. You?" He asked. Akihiko was never one for pleasantries.

"Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you." He said, tilting his head to Minato as he continued his way down the stairs.

Minato shook his head with a small smile. It seemed that no matter what might happen, Akihiko would stay the same. He had done so in the face of almost certain death, so why not. Unless, he actually got a girlfriend. The memory of the trip to Yakushima brought both laughs and shudders. Laughs from how...shy Akihiko was with the fairer sex. And shudders from that last attempt on Junpei's part to get some type of thing going on with one of the woman on the beach.

Only, that woman...wasn't really a woman. Transgender, certainly. But the beginnings of a beard, really?

Shaking off those memories, Minato made his way up to his own room.

Upon entry, he set down his bag on his chair. He looked at the clock, which read a decent nine thirty-eight. It would not be suspicious to go to bed at this time. He remembered the camera that was hooked up in the ceiling of his room to keep watch over him, in case he had the potential. Though he still wondered how Ikutsuki might have known that before hand, or even have had a hunch to the possibility.

Sure, the man might have been one of the leading scientists on the experimentation's with shadows. But that explained nothing of how he might have known.

Curious. Minato hadn't thought of that before.

Having more important thoughts to deal with, Minato disrobed, putting on his nightwear and climbing into bed. He focused once again on... he guessed it was the sea of his soul, as so many persona claimed to be called from. Nevertheless, Minato focused himself solely on calming himself and letting everything around him slip away.

"_You are here, young master. It is a good thing that we may have a plan with dealing with our current __problem._"Orpheus said, making Minato open his eyes.

Minato looked around, seeing none of the persona other then Orpheus and Messiah floating above him. He stood up, looking at the two persona. "Yeah. I don't want to end up in the hospital again. Like last time." He said, earning a small chuckle from Orpheus.

"_Indeed._" The fool persona said.

Minato looked around. "By the way, where are all the others?"

"_They have left this matter to us. We are the most connected with Death, the three of us. So, it is only fitting that we are the ones to fight._" Messiah said, his soft voice sounding firm.

Minato nodded at that. It made a little sense. "Alright. But, as a precaution, we should let Satan and Helel know that in case we fail this time to win, they might have to preform _that_ move." Minato said, a flash of phantom pain going through out his entire body.

The Persona nodded, though there were frowns on their faces. "_Very well. Though I hope it doesn't come to that, young master. You know what that attack does to your body._" Orpheus said, before he faded away.

With that, no more words were spoken. Messiah and Minato made their way to where Thanatos was chained up.

Unlike last time, Minato noticed that the further they got from where they started, and closer to Thanatos, the darkness managed to get darker. More oppressive.

Minato and Messiah stopped in front of the bound Thanatos. It seems Orpheus was right. The night after tomorrow night was the full moon, and Thanatos was struggling harder against the chains already. Minato could hear as the chains struggled to hold the beast at bay.

Thanatos snarled at the two, reaching for his sword. The chains kept him from his blade, but only just. Had the chains slackened, or his fingers a few hairs longer...

Orpheus faded into existence next to Minato. "_It has been done young master. Satan and Helel are on the look in case things take a turn for the worse._"

Minato nodded. He hoped that the two would be civil though. Those two despised each other, though Minato had never looked into why. He would have to do so at a later point.

"Thank you Orpheus. Shall we begin?" He asked, getting a nod from them.

Orpheus took his lyre from his back, and began to play.

Thanatos stopped struggling so hard, his snarling silenced as he became entranced by the melody that Orpheus played.

Messiah moved away from Minato, closer to Thanatos, and began to unbind the chains. It was only thanks to the music that the avatar of death did not lash out in any way.

Once the chains littered the floor around Thanatos, Messiah moved away from him, floating in front of Minato, but just off to the side so that Minato could see the bestial persona.

Orpheus finished the tune, playing a few more chords before pulling his hand away. He did not put the instrument away, it being his main weapon in battle.

As the last chord faded away, the calm form of Thanatos vanished, only to be replaced with a wild animal who had been unchained.

Orpheus floated next to Messiah, in front of Minato but off to the side. Minato looked at Thanatos between the two of the main reflections of his soul.

The beast snarled at him, ripping the sword from its sheath on his side, holding it with one hand. The other hand, though it had nothing, looked almost as threatening, seeing as Thanatos did not need anything to kill other then his bare hands.

Minato wished he had a weapon himself.

**End of chapter 5**

AN: Wow, this chapter sucks. I feel as if this is my worst chapter as of yet. But, I know that this will not be the most horrible train-wreck of them all. Don't know why, but call it a hunch. And I know that I basicly repeated a few points over and over again, and I do apologize for that. But there was no other way to do this that I could think of.

Now, I would like to ask my reviewers a favor.

Please stop telling me that the premise on which this story is made, the Minato goes back in time idea, is cliché. I know it is, but I really don't care. I put thought into this, while also it being on a whim to even write this.

So, tell me what you think about the interactions in the velvet room. I know that Igor was not as collected as he is in the game, but at the same time you have to understand that Igor isn't just a two dimensional character. He must habor some feelings for the people who pass through the velvet room throughout the ages.

Also, what about the room in the strange corridor, and it's purpose. True, it might be useless otherwise if not for Pharos and his situation, or Igor might not be telling all about the rooms, which is most likely the case.


	6. Dancing with death

Minato had to dodge almost instantly. Thanatos had lunged at him the second he made a move, trying to get between the two other persona.

However, despite almost being skewered by the sword, Orpheus and Messiah were able to block Thanatos from getting closer. Orpheus was having a harder time doing so then Messiah, though that was a given.

Messiah had taken the chain of coffins, and wrapped it around Thanatos' arm. The coffins lined along the outstretched arm, encasing it.

Thanatos struggled to escape the chain, roaring as he thrashed his arm around. Seeing it was no use, however, even with his lack of intelligence, Thanatos did something unexpected.

Instead of trying to stab Minato, Thanatos twisted his wrist in a way that should have made him drop his sword. But, since he didn't, Thanatos stepped back, intent on stabbing Messiah through the back.

Orpheus, seeing what was going to happen, took his lyre in his free hand and bashed it on Thanatos' wrist. While he didn't drop the sword, he did pause, allowing Messiah to call the chain back and slam it into Thanatos's face, sending him back a good distance as he cradled his face for a moment.

Minato stood back up, both Persona taking positions in front of him once again.

"_You must command us, young master. Just as in the accursed tower. Otherwise we will never win this fight._" Orpheus said, keeping his attention focused on the stunned Thanatos.

Unfortunately, he did not stay like that for long. Thanatos shook his head slightly, growling at the trio opposing him. However, more anger was focused at the one who bore the chains. The mere sight of him made the wild avatar even angrier.

The black hand gripped the sword tighter, holding it tight enough that it should have started to crack from the pressure. That it didn't was enough to say about the blade's strength.

But, Minato noted that Thanatos kept a death grip on it. He knew that Thanatos was powerful, even without the blade, but it might give them an edge. "We need to get his sword away from him. It'll be tough, seeing as how he won't loosen his grip, but it would at least give us a chance." Minato said, making both persona nod.

Thanatos circled around them, trying to watch the three of them. He wanted to attack the one with the chains, the one who held his blade at bay. But his instincts were telling him that it would be a mistake to dismiss the other two.

So, the four of them kept watch on each other, Messiah and Orpheus keeping themselves between Minato and the wild Thanatos.

Thanatos snarled harder. They were keeping him from easy prey. The one he felt compelled to end. Yes, the human one shall die.

Thanatos roared, raising his blade into the air, gripping it in both hands.

Minato's eyes widened. He knew what Thanatos was about to do. But the only problem was, which one of them was he going to attack?

"_Young master! Move!_" Orpheus yelled, thrusting himself in front of Minato, taking the brunt of the attack. Both Orpheus and Minato cried out in agony as they got pushed back by the force of the blow.

Messiah whipped the chain out, slamming it against Thanatos' face once more and sending him back again. Taking this chance, Messiah slammed the chain of coffins against Thanatos' chest, sending him back further to give them a chance to recover.

Minato took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. "Damn. That hurt. Thanks Orpheus." He said.

Orpheus shook his head, playing a tune on his lyre to make an orb of light appear in the darkness over Minato. "_No thanks are needed young master. It is my duty to protect you from shadows and their ilk. And, unfortunately, our friend is acting like one at the moment._" Orpheus said, feeling slightly better as the light dispersed above Minato. When Minato felt better, his persona felt better, being connected to his soul after all. "_But if you still wish to thank me, do so after our battle._"

Minato nodded. "Messiah. Use Megidolaon in front of us when he charges again. As it stands, I think he'll dodge it if we try to attack him now when he is on guard." He said to the chain wielding persona.

Messiah nodded, and began to charge up the strange energy for the attack. "_As you say._" He said, his hand starting to glow bright white.

"Orpheus, I need you to draw him in to attack. Cast your strongest Agi his way." Minato commanded.

Orpheus nodded, strumming a few strings on his lyre. A fire-ball appeared, floating in front of Orpheus. It gained size and heat the more Orpheus played, soon at the size and almost the intensity of an agilao.

Minato kept watch on Thanatos, making sure he wouldn't try anything.

Thanatos watched them while he rubbed his chest, his mask cracked along the jaw. The one with the chain had gathered up a strange energy that he did not like. The other, the one who made that nice sound, had gathered up a small fire. Did they think that it would harm him?

"Now Orpheus!" Minato yelled.

Orpheus stopped playing, and hit the fire with his lyre, sending it at their opponent.

Thanatos took the fire-ball, to show how pitiful their attempts were. He was the strongest! Once the fire had stopped, which was soon after it hit him, Thanatos leaped at them, his sword ready to strike.

Only to be blasted down by a strong force.

Thanatos roared in pain. Whatever was hitting him was strong enough to actually hurt him. He did not like that. Pain was a somewhat foreign concept to him. Some had fought against him, but not like this. The attacks of those before were weak and made out of fear. This attack was made with strong convictions that they would not bow to him and die.

And Thanatos did not like that. He would always be the strongest!

However, his vision was filled with white as the strange force stopped pushing down on him and exploded.

Minato shielded his eyes as Messiah's megidolaon exploded right on top of Thanatos. He would not be down, but he would probably be stunned.

"_Hm. That is strange._" Messiah said, looking down at his hand.

"What?" Minato asked, keeping watch as much as he could on the spot Thanatos stood before.

"_It seems my magic is stronger. When you have called on me in the past, near the top of the tower and during our fight against Nyx's avatar, my magic was defiantly weaker. There was a point at which I would start to lose control of the attack before it was fully charged. But now, I was able to keep full control of the magic and direct it how I wanted. Normally, it would veer away from the enemy and hit in the middle of a group despite how I targeted the strongest, or off to the side if we faced one. Just now, I commanded it to strike down on Thanatos, and it obeyed with no hesitation._" Messiah said, keeping his gaze on his hand.

Minato said nothing, only thinking on what Messiah had said while he kept looking. The light was dying down now, and Minato wondered if Thanatos would attack the second he got up.

Thanatos growled to himself as the attack faded. The pain was immense, but he would kill those who did this to him first before anything else.

He stood up, his cape of coffins losing bits and pieces of the coffin lids. He used his sword as a means to stand up, though he did not need it to keep him up. He gripped it even tighter, the grip starting to crack slightly.

Thanatos kept watch as the smoke from the attack dissipated, the light faded from sight. Which one to kill? The chained one, who he felt immense hate for? The human, weak as he was himself compared to the other two? Or perhaps the one who made that nice noise and the pitiful fire?

"God hand!" Minato cried out. He would strike if he could while Thanatos was, hopefully, disoriented.

Messiah nodded, pulling back his right hand as a strange energy, this time yellow, gathered around his fist. Messiah launched his fist forward, at the spot he hoped Thanatos was.

Thanatos felt as an attack came his way. He jumped to the right, narrowly avoiding the large, yellow, ethereal fist as it blew through the smoke. He roared, not in pain, but anger. He charged out of the last of the smoke, running right to the one who was closest.

Orpheus.

Thanatos raised his blade high, intent on ending his existence.

Orpheus barely registered what was happening. He had watched as Messiah had sent another attack at the smoke, hoping to hit Thanatos once more. The roar they heard was not like the one they heard earlier, so they thought that they had missed. Then, Thanatos was next to him, the fell blade in his hands ready to cut him down.

Orpheus did the only thing he could think of, and raised his lyre up to protect himself.

The sword met the instrument, easily cleaving halfway into it.

Orpheus struggled to keep his footing against Thanatos. He was being pushed back as Thanatos cut deeper into his lyre, slowly but surely.

Thanatos watched as his prey struggled in a futile attempt to stay alive. He could easily have sliced through the metal thing in his way and into his prey, but he didn't.

No, he wanted to savor the moment, watching his prey fight hopelessly against him. These who struggled against him, would make him smile to see them die in fear and hopelessness as he ended their pitiful existence.

Orpheus watched as the blade moved slowly towards him through his beloved instrument. He grit his teeth, trying to push the blade to the side.

But it was no use.

Each movement he made only let the blade cut faster, slicing jagged lines through his lyre. If he did push hard enough to the side, it would send the blade right through his metallic arm.

But, at the same time, if he let it continue on the course it was on, it would slice him in two.

"_To Tartarus with it!_" Orpheus yelled, violently pushing to the left with his lyre. The sound of metal on metal sounded out, as the blade cut through his arm diagonally near the shoulder.

Orpheus cried out in pain, his other hand going to the wound where his arm once was. It didn't bleed, seeing as how most of Orpheus, other than his head, was robotic. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It was his body now. He had connected with it, and he felt through it. He was able to take joy in the playing of music through his hands, though they were made of metal. Each pluck of the string, he was able to feel. The hits he had defended Minato from, he could feel. His body may be made of metal, but it might as well have been his mortal one.

Minato felt a searing pain blaze through his left arm. No where near the amount of pain Orpheus felt, but enough to make him cry out as well.

Both persona and persona-user fell to their knees in pain, Minato grabbing his arm where Orpheus was doing the same.

Messiah grit his teeth. He felt the pain, but he needed to shrug it off as best he could. Considering he felt it, though diluted, through Minato, who felt a diluted amount of pain through Orpheus, it was easier than what Minato felt to deal with. Though the chain felt a little heavier in his hand.

Thanatos picked up the severed arm of his prey, still clutching half the metal thing. He grinned at it. It was another trophy for him. The sounds of the screams was amazing to him. The agony they were in gave him an animalistic sense of power, knowing that he had caused it in such a brutal way.

Messiah kept watch on Thanatos, guilt at the fact that not even the most powerful magic that was used for healing could save his fellow persona's arm. Even he was powerless to give back something that was taken by death and ripped from his body as Orpheus' arm was. He could heal disease, and mend bones. Cure the mad of their afflictions, and make those blind see. He had risen from the dead, fought back against death and won.

But he could not take from death for others. No matter how much he wished to. The balance had to be kept, after all.

Messiah sighed. "_Very well. It seems that you have won this battle, old friend._" Messiah said, floating in front of Orpheus and Messiah. He made to motion for Satan and Helel to proceed with binding Thanatos once more.

"Stop." Minato spoke through gritted teeth and slightly ragged breath.

Messiah froze his hand, keeping his gaze on his opponent. Thanatos continued to admire the robotic arm, his mask trying its hardest to show a shred of joy at the brutality. "_Why? Orpheus is in no __condition to fight, and after that, neither are _you."Messiah said.

Only to feel a strange power come from Minato.

Messiah, curious at what it could have been, took his eyes away from Thanatos to look back at Minato. He had never felt this energy before.

Only for his eyes to widen at what he saw.

In front of Minato floated two cards.

One, bearing a man dancing towards a cliff. The other, blank.

The fool and the universe.

They floated in front of his face, with Minato's eyes fixated to them as they spun.

And then, two voices spoke.

**We are thou, and thou art us.**

**You who fights against fate**

**and shatters the chains of destiny,**

**be blessed with the might**

**made of both emptiness and fulfillment,**

**the beginning and the end.**

**Thou shalt be bestowed a gift;**

**The beginning of a new miracle**

The voices went silent, though the cards themselves began to act.

They flew from Minato over to Orpheus. He was still clutching the stump of his arm, the pain still coursing through him. Not just the physical pain, but the pain of knowing he would never be able to play any music again, and that his beloved instrument was gone.

The cards, however, had different plans.

They began to circle around the spot where Orpheus' arm was. Slowly at first, then gaining speed. A bright light formed, bright enough that both Messiah and Minato had to turn their heads away.

The cards continued circling, the light growing larger and brighter. The light soon began to take shape, becoming part of Orpheus.

Orpheus, too taken with his thoughts as he was, never noticed as the cards began their dance around his missing arm. His eyes were closed, keeping him from seeing the light as it formed. Only when it attached itself to him did Orpheus notice.

He opened his eyes, only to close them again from the intensity of the light. He still felt the light, or whatever it was, as it seemed to... grow? Yes, that was what it seemed to be doing.

Thanatos was still looking at the arm, until it began to fade, metal thing and all. He squeezed harder on it, thinking that it would keep it from disappearing. The arm was crushed, until it faded away completely. Thanatos snarled, his hand gripped tightly into a fist.

Thanatos looked back, the light fading before he even saw it. The screams had died off. He would make them scream more.

Orpheus opened his eyes as the light faded. He looked down at the spot the cards were spinning around. Only for his mouth to gape slightly.

Where his arm was missing, was now a new arm. It looked identical to his old one is shape, but the color was a rich gold instead of a silverish gray.

"Orpheus! Move!" Minato called.

Orpheus, still stunned at what was happening, did as he was commanded without thought.

Thanatos snarled at the area he had struck. His prey, the one who was screaming loudest, had moved at the last second.

Messiah watched as Orpheus jumped back, dodging the attack that would have taken his head. His hand gripped the chain hard. He did not know what was happening, but it only brought good news for them it seemed.

"Messiah! God hand!" Minato commanded, making said persona charge up his fist again.

Orpheus was still looking at his arm. He didn't understand. He had lost his arm, only for it to be replaced with a better one. He felt that it was stronger, much stronger, then his old arm. But the question still stood as to why he had received it.

Thanatos was spending so much time glaring at Orpheus that he didn't dodge the large fist of energy. It slammed into him, sending him flying backwards.

"Again! God hand!" Minato ordered.

Thanatos stood up from the assault, once again using his sword as leverage to stand up. His grip was still strong however.

Only to be blasted down by the same ethereal fist.

Twice!

The first fist had smashed against his head, cracking the upper part of his mask and knocking him down on his stomach. The second, though far less powerful, slammed into his back, cracking the coffins even more.

Minato looked at Orpheus, shocked that the persona had his new arm stretched out. Briefly, he wondered what this development meant, but he didn't get long to do so.

Thanatos stood up once again, using his sword once more. More parts of the coffin fell to the floor beneath him. He growled, seeing both of the beings who attacked him. The man with the chain, who he still felt the want to tear to pieces, and the one who he had taken an arm from.

But, the arm was not gone. It seemed, to Thanatos, that it had gone back to the man. It was outstretched in defiance, the hand balled into a fist as the yellow mist of the magic faded from it.

Thanatos did not like that defiance. No, the man would pay. Lose the arm again, and his head.

"Get ready to guard!" Minato ordered, seeing how their opponent tensed. He'd put aside this strange thing with Orpheus aside for now. More pressing matters were at hand.

Messiah nodded, pulling back his hand and raising the coffin chain with one hand. He placed one arm behind a coffin, making it somehow stick to his arm to use as a shield. The coffins were durable, despite Thanatos' own coffins being reduced to rubble. And he was more then capable with them to defend well enough.

Orpheus, not having his lyre to defend himself, stood behind Minato, just in case Thanatos attacked him. He was ready to make sure Minato was out of harms way, if Thanatos somehow evaded his fellow persona.

Thanatos wasted no time, seeing them ready to face him. He would kill them, starting with the one who stood in his way.

Gripping his sword tight, enough to actually cause fractures in the hilt, the avatar of death ran forward, swinging his blade over his head and down, connecting with the coffin.

Messiah took the opportunity to lash out with a leg, connecting it with Thanatos' chest hard. He followed up by moving to the side, letting the sword crash to the floor next to him, and slamming Thanatos in the back of the head with the coffin. He then grasped the end of the chain once again, the coffin sliding from his arm.

Thanatos whirled around, bringing his arm up to back hand his assailant, only to have the chain wrap around his arm once more.

Thanatos wasted no time, yanking his arm back with all his might, after grabbing the chain firmly in his hand.

Messiah felt time slow down as he was pulled forward. He saw Thanatos pull his other arm up, sword in hand.

Pain erupted in his right side, the blade cutting deep. He was only slightly aware of Minato yelling in pain, though he was just barely able to keep his own screams within.

Thanatos let a predatory grin creep onto his face, not that anyone could see. He watched as golden Ichor seeped from the wound he inflicted. He watched it run down his sword, drip onto the pitch black ground beneath them.

Though there were no screams, besides the one's from the mortal. Though sweet, they were not the same as the sound of the ones caught within his grasp. People cried out whenever he struck, but it was the one he struck that made the sweetest sound of all.

Not liking that, Thanatos started to slowly turn the blade, making the wound rip as it was forced apart.

Minato, and to a far lesser extent Orpheus, felt what the judgment persona felt. It affected Minato the worst, as he felt the unholy amount of pain that Messiah was feeling. He made this known by doing the only thing one could do when faced with pain beyond anything he had felt before.

And he had taken hits from a god bent on destruction.

Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he sorted that info away for later. It didn't sit well to him.

Orpheus, though feeling the pain in his side, knew this would have to end soon. Either with them defeating Thanatos themselves, or the intervention of Helel and Satan. So, teeth grit in pain as Minato continued to scream, Orpheus made his way as silently as he could.

Thanatos, who was too busy trying to make Messiah scream to notice Orpheus approach him, took some small measure of glee in the grunt's that were starting to emit from Messiah. Maybe not a scream, but it would soon become one. He continued to twist the blade, but now he pulled to the left, cutting deeper into Messiah.

Only for a silverish gray hand to grab his own.

Thanatos looked up, snarling.

Only to have a golden spike smash into his arm.

Messiah cracked open an eye as he felt the blade stop turning and heard Thanatos roar even louder then last time.

He saw a large golden instrument impaled in Thanatos's wrist.

A lyre.

Thanatos roared in pain as he felt the sharp instrument pierce his flesh. Black, shadowy blood oozed up from around the spike. It ran down the side of his arm, dripping into the small puddles of golden Ichor on the floor and mixing with them.

Orpheus, gripping the strange new lyre with both hands now, pulled down. This caused the spike just under the lyre to pull and rip the dark flesh and spill more blood.

Thanatos tried to smash away at the gold hand, to make it let go or pull away, to no avail.

Orpheus, seeing how Thanatos struggled, quickly ripped the instrument from Thanatos's flesh. However, before Thanatos could react, Orpheus brought the lyre down onto his arm again, ripping it from the sword that was still stuck in Messiah.

As Thanatos howled in pain, Orpheus kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling back once again, this time cradling his arm.

"_Sorry about this_." Orpheus said as he gripped the hilt of the blade. Carefully as he could, Orpheus pulled the blade from Messiah's body. This unfortunately had the effect of making Minato scream more, though they died down to whimpers as the pain receded slightly.

Gripping the sword in his silver hand, Orpheus knelt down to Messiah.

"_Can you heal yourself and the young master_?"

Messiah nodded with grit teeth, not trusting his voice as he gathered a soft glowing white light in his hand, the chain piled on the ground next to him.

As Orpheus kept an eye on Thanatos, who was still cradling his arm and making whimpers of pain himself, Messiah let the magic raise from his hand and explode into a shower of small lights. He let out a small sigh of relief as his body put itself together and numbed the pain. Though it did little for exhaustion of body or soul.

Minato felt the cool feeling of sweet relief wash over him through Messiah. His body stopped screaming at him and his mind settled, though the mere thought of the pain made him cringe slightly.

He looked up, Orpheus floating above him. Orpheus was holding Thanatos's sword by the blade, offering the hilt of the blade to Minato.

"_Take it young master. You wished for a weapon, and we have disarmed Thanatos as per your orders. I hope you remember the basics of sword play._" Orpheus said, turning his head to look at Thanatos, who was quiet.

Minato took the blade from his persona, and stood up. Fingering the hilt, Minato took solace in the fact that he could now defend himself. Memories of fighting with a weapon such as this surfaced. The necessity of learning in Tartarus to fight the shadows had allowed him to build up a crude type of sword play, though he would admit that he would likely lose against even a decent swordsman.

Messiah stood up, grabbing his chain as he did so. He watched as Thanatos, still holding his hand, stood back up as well.

Thanatos let out a low growl as he felt the large gash on his wrist heal up slowly. He flexed his hand to return some feeling to it, as well as to test if it would hold or reopen the wound. Seeing as it held, and he was without a weapon, Thanatos would have to resort to tearing them apart.

Though even he, unthinking as he was for higher strategy, knew to be wary of his sword. And now he had to be wary of three, instead of one.

Thanatos turned to the three, growling even more. Though he locked eyes with Minato, seeing him touching his weapon as a challenge.

Minato, in response, narrowed his eyes at Thanatos. He would not back down, not now.

"Alright. I want you two to spread out a bit. Messiah, I want you to focus on keeping him occupied. You're the one that can do the most damage to him, and he'll see you as the major threat. Try and keep him from lashing out at me and Orpheus. Orpheus, you're going to attack directly with your lyre. It seems to work well against him. Try and leave as many wounds as possible with that spike. I'll try and cut along his arms and legs, hopefully rendering them useless."

Both persona nodded. They would follow his orders to the best of their abilities, though all three knew that even the best-laid plans fell apart upon contact with the enemy.

"Alright! Messiah, to the right, and Orpheus to left. Messiah, use megidolaon and god hand whenever possible. Other then that, use your chain. Orpheus, I want you to use Dia on any of us in the case that Thanatos gets a hit on us when you're waiting for an opening. Now move!"

With that, Messiah ran forward and to the right, drawing attention away from Minato and Orpheus. Thanatos lashed out with his hands, poised to rip at anything he could grab.

Messiah dodged out of Thanatos's reach, slamming the chain in an overhead-swing down on an arm, sending Thanatos off-balance. He followed up by kicking Thanatos in the chin of his mask, snapping his head up.

Orpheus ran to the left, watching as Messiah drew attention. He gripped his instrument tightly in his hands. Seeing that Thanatos was off balance, Orpheus rushed forward, impaling the instrument in Thanatos's back.

The avatar of death let out screams and roars as his back was impaled once, twice, three times before he turned to swipe at the one who was causing him pain.

Orpheus jumped back, narrowly avoiding the powerful back-swing that likely would have sent him flying. The spike was covered in black blood, dripping from it as it made a puddle.

Thanatos roared, turning his back on Messiah as he prepared to leap at Orpheus. However, Messiah lashed out with the chain, wrapping it around one of Thanatos's arms to keep him from doing so.

"_Your fight is with me, old friend._" Messiah said, charging up his fist with the gold energy of god hand at his side.

Thanatos snarled, yanking on the chain with his arm, pulling Messiah towards him incredibly fast.

Messiah smirked, bringing his fist up. As he neared Thanatos, who reached out to grab him by the head, Messiah punched at Thanatos, sending the magic forward.

Due to the sped at which Messiah was traveling, and the close proximity when he released it, Thanatos had no hope of dodging. The god hand met his own hand, causing it to explode and badly damage his arm, not to mention the backlash from the explosion sending pain throughout his body.

Messiah unraveled the chain from Thanatos's arm as he let magic fly, bringing up a coffin to defend himself from the explosion. Once the explosion settled, Messiah jumped back, in case Thanatos attacked from the smoke.

All three let the smoke settle. It would be unwise to attack without knowing if Thanatos was waiting for them.

Thanatos burst from the smoke, roaring in pain and anger. He charged at Messiah, his mask's jaw broken completely with the top half not far behind. He ran at Messiah, leaping at him with hands outstretched to grab his throat.

Messiah moved nimbly to the side, wrapping the chain around Thanatos's waist as he flew by, causing him to slid back a bit with the momentum. Using all of his strength, Messiah pulled Thanatos back, slamming him into the ground like the head of a flail in another over-head swing.

As Thanatos hit the ground, Messiah recalled the chain once more as he bounced, slamming the chain into him once more.

Minato, seeing his chance, ran forward. He would cut along the shoulder, hopefully deep enough to render it useless for a while.

However, as he got close to the downed opponent, he had a large black fist slam into his chest. It sent him flying back, skidding along the ground. At least two ribs were broken, as Minato coughed up blood when he skidded to a halt.

Orpheus felt a pain in his chest, and quickly began to play. The same white light that he summoned earlier appeared, though it was noticeably brighter. It flew over to Minato, swirling around him.

Minato felt the bones in his chest knit themselves back together, the pain numbing. He coughed up a little more blood, though that would be the last of it. The healing spell that Orpheus cast felt more like a diaraha then a dia. Did the lyre increase the power of his magic? It seemed so.

Minato stood up, running back to the area with the fighting.

Thanatos was up again, though he was missing the coffins completely, the chains used to connect them hanging uselessly behind him. He was currently attacking Orpheus, the persona just able to dodge, occasionally smacking away his wild, powerful swings with his golden arm. Messiah was catching his breath, having exerted himself with flinging Thanatos around.

"Messiah!" Minato yelled, running in the direction of the chain-wielding persona. "I have an idea! Try to charge up two god hands!"

Messiah nodded, though he was unsure. "_I'll try._" He said. He had never tried it. It could backfire, or drain him of too much energy.

Making the chain wrap around his arm and chest, Messiah gathered energy around both hands, trying to even it between the two. It was unstable, but he could hold it for a bit.

"_Ready. Just hurry with whatever you have planned._" Messiah said, grunting with effort at keeping the magic under control.

"Orpheus! Bring Thanatos this way!" He ordered.

Orpheus did as asked, making Thanatos leap at him as he jumped back, leading them both to the waiting duo.

"Messiah, when Orpheus brings Thanatos close enough, I want you to unleash one god hand at him from this direction. Orpheus will try to throw you to the other side, and I want you to throw the other at him. It should get him caught between the two." He explained, making Messiah nod as the magic in his fists grew unstable, though he tried his best to keep it from exploding.

Orpheus jumped back one last time, before moving just to the side as Thanatos jumped at him again. Orpheus slammed the lyre down on Thanatos, sending him flat to the ground, before jumping next to Minato.

Thanatos looked worse for wear, as he had multiple stab wounds in his back, black blood flowing freely from them with no end. His skeletal mask was completely gone, only the black metal mask that obscured his face remained.

"Orpheus. When I give the order, I want you to try to throw Messiah over Thanatos. That arm seems to have some power behind it." He said, nodding to the golden appendage.

"_I'll _try."Orpheus said, playing a quick melody which caused another little ball of white light to appear over him which dissipated before he placed the golden instrument on his back.

Thanatos struggled to get up, the wounds in his back healing very slowly as the black blood continued to flow. Using his shaky arms, he pushed himself up onto slightly unsteady legs. He growled, though it had lost a lot of the bite it had previously.

"Now Messiah!" He yelled.

The persona raised a fist, punching out at Thanatos. The magic fist sped towards him, the magic that composed it crackling in instability.

"Orpheus!" He said, making the composer nod.

Orpheus knelt down, laying his golden hand on the ground for Messiah to step on. Once he had, Orpheus raised his arm, taking note of how light his fellow persona felt in his grasp.

"_Get ready._" He said, Messiah nodding in understanding. This would be a wild shot.

Orpheus stood up, Messiah gracefully balancing on his hand with one hand glowing with magic. He reared back his arm, grunting with exertion as he threw his arm forward, propelling Messiah as he jumped from the mechanical limb.

Messiah flew through the air like a bullet. The power of Orpheus' new arm was incredible! He flew over the magical fist he had sent out, over the wounded Thanatos.

Twisting, Messiah barely managed to land upright, the remaining magic in his fist slowly stabilizing. He skidded back, knees bent from the impact. He used his free hand to keep from skidding farther than necessary, launching the magic fist at Thanatos.

As he tried to move, his legs gave. Thanatos fell to his knees, though he struggled to stand up once more.

Thanatos was brutally thrown back as the first god hand slammed into him, though he was quickly slammed from behind by the second god hand.

It was extremely painful, having two of the magic fists pushing on him from each side, crushing him. Not to mention the unstable magic coursing along one of the fists burning his black skin.

Thanatos howled once more, pain engulfing him as the fist's crushed him relentlessly. He felt his ribs crack and break, his spine snap under the pressure. Never had he been hurt this much before! The pain was unbearable!

As the fists dissipated, Thanatos fell to the ground with the heavy thud. His breathing was barely there, and that was labored.

Minato sighed. It seemed that Thanatos was done fighting.

Walking up to him, with Orpheus and Messiah flanking him, Minato looked down at Thanatos. He raised the blade to Thanatos's throat, black blood seeping from under the black iron mask.

"Do you yield?" He asked, not sure if the persona was even conscious. Could persona be unconscious?

He received some kind of sound. It wasn't a whimper, but neither was it a growl.

"_I think that he does, Minato_." Messiah said, looking down on the battered Avatar of death. "_He can no longer fight. And I doubt he will try so again._"

Orpheus nodded. "_I, too, think he won't try to attack again. Hopefully, this will keep him in check._"

Minato nodded, acknowledging their words, but he kept looking down at Thanatos. "I want one of you to be watching him at all times, especially near the full moon." He said, making them nod. "I don't want him going berserk later on, when he has more power."

Both persona shot him questioning looks, though Orpheus was the one to voice it.

"_Young master, do you intend to let him free of his chains_?" He asked.

"Not exactly." He said. "I'm just being cautious of what repercussions my speaking with Pharos will do to him, as well as my ability to speak with all of you and the increase in your powers." He shook his head. "But that doesn't mean that he can't be released from his bonds once in a while, if he doesn't try to kill us."

They nodded. "_Very well, Minato. If that is what you wish._" Messiah said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minato said, looking up at them with a small smile for a moment.

"Well, that was interesting."

Minato looked across the form of Thanatos, only to see the small form of Pharos.  
"Hello Pharos." He said. "How are you?"

Pharos hummed for a moment, looking down at Thanatos. "I'm fine, thank you. I did as you asked and tried to dream of seeing him instead of myself." He said, looking up at Minato with his blue eyes. "I'm a little glad I did. I do not envy it." He gestured to Thanatos.

Minato smiled slightly. He was glad Pharos was not hurt. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Pharos nodded his head. "Indeed. In a few nights, an ordeal will make itself known. I would ask if you have the strength to overcome it, but I have no doubt of that now." He said.

Minato grimaced. The fight with the Shadowed Magician, the first piece of Death.

"Well, I should go now. I still feel tired, but I thought you should know." He said, letting loose a small yawn.

Minato nodded, managing a smile. "Thank you Pharos. Sleep tight." He said, watching as Pharos faded away, his eyes already closing.

Minato looked down at Thanatos once again, only to notice that it seemed that he was asleep. The breathing was a little easier, though not much.

"Messiah, heal him please." Minato said, making the judgment persona nod and start gathering energy. "Orpheus, would you mind chaining him again?"

"_Of course not young master._" Orpheus said. "_Though I will have to go retrieve the chains._"

Minato nodded. "And bring me Satan and Helel. I would like to thank them."

Orpheus nodded, fading from sight to go about his tasks.

"Hold off the healing until they get back, alright?" Minato asked, making Messiah nod once more. The white energy dimmed slightly, though not by much, as it continued to gather around Messiah's open hand.

It took a few minutes until Orpheus returned, chains in his hands, followed by his fellow persona.

Helel floated behind Orpheus, six angelic wings doing nothing to keep him afloat. He looked at Minato, nodding slightly to him in respect.

Satan, in his terrifying glory, walked beside Helel with a scowl on his face. He did look at Minato, but it didn't seem as if he was happy about it if the glare meant anything.

"_What is it you want, Mortal_." Satan spoke, his voice rough and demanding.

Minato cocked an eyebrow at the persona's gruff attitude, but mentally shrugged it off. If this was the ruler of hell, then he wasn't surprised.

"I just wanted to thank you for being there to help if necessary." He said.

"_Think nothing of it._" Helel stated, his voice heavily contrasting Satan's. "_Until our time comes again, we are bound to help you._"

"Until your time?" Minato asked.

"_Ah, do not worry. Though, perhaps you should ask the long-nosed one if you are curious._" Helel said, before looking at Messiah. "_Or, perhaps, you could ask 'His' child_."

"_Helel_." Messiah warned, giving the angelic persona a heated glare, surprisingly. The ball of magic in his hands turned more into the harsh light of a megidolaon then the soothing light of Salvation.

"_Ah, did I strike a nerve?_" The persona asked, a small smile that gave Minato the chills.

"_Mortal, I ask that we be kept apart unless it is dire._" Satan said, not asking despite what he said.

Minato nodded, though with slight nervousness. "Alright then. You can go now." He said, eager to have the two of them gone.

Helel gave a bow, not exaggerated but it was for show in a way, as he faded away. Satan gave a grunt, a terrible sound, as he faded as well, going to get as far away from Helel as possible.

Minato shivered a bit, happy the two were gone. "Remind me to never speak with them at the same time again." He said, looking to Messiah, who had calmed slightly. "But, what did he mean by-"

"_Minato, I ask that you forget that for now._" Messiah asked, the light returning to a soothing quality. "_It's... It's something I'd rather not bring up right now. We have more important things to do as of now_."

Minato hesitated slightly, before nodding. Some people needed that push, others needed to open up of their own accord. Messiah was of the latter it seemed.

"Alright then." He said, looking at Orpheus, who had chained Thanatos up once more. "All done?"

"_Almost..._" Orpheus grunted, pulling the chain tightly for a final time. "_Got it._"

Messiah nodded, casting the light of the spell called Salvation onto everyone there. Minato felt as the little aches and pains, not that he had many after Orpheus healed him, fade away. He felt as if he could relax under the light.

He watched as Thanatos's wounds closed, the breathing become easier. Even his skeletal mask fixed itself, attaching itself to his head once more. The coffins formed, though they floated outside the chain that bound Thanatos unlike before.

"Alright then, glad that's done." Minato said, before he felt the adrenaline that had coursed through him fade. "Whoa." He said, putting a hand to his head. "What a pain." He grunted.

"_I think it would be best if you let yourself sleep, young master_." Orpheus said, Messiah nodding.

"_He's right Minato. Your body is getting sleep, but you haven't rested your mind for two days. Get some sleep, we'll put him back where he should be._"

Minato nodded. "Makes sense, I guess. As much sense as anything else in our situation." He said, fading back from the sea of his soul, watching as Messiah and Orpheus picked up Thanatos.

He blinked open his eyes, noting that it was normal time. No green moonlight, no darker then average shadows, nothing that declared it the twenty-fifth hour.

He sat up in his bed, rubbing his head. "Oh, gotta not do that again." He muttered. "Note to self, do not go to sea of soul two nights in a row unless it's important."

He looked over to his clock. "Only one-fifteen?" He asked. "Man, that felt like it took forever. Oh well, more sleep for me." He said, yawning.

Rolling over, Minato closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

**End of chapter 6**

A/N: I'm sorry people! This chapter kicked the crap outta me! It took a long time to get the concept right of fighting with persona like this down, and I guess I suck at action chapters.

For those still reading, tell me what you think about this. Should I try to find someone who can write actions chapters better, or is this good for now? Of course, I will practice.


End file.
